Angels vs Demons (Being Revised)
by General Herbison
Summary: Sequel to Empire of Angels. A terrible crime has been commited against the Angels. Now it is time for revenge. But a traitor is within their ranks and friendships may be destroyed when the truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**This continues where The Empire of Angels left off. Ahsoka was confronted in her bedroom by Sith Lord Drazonior, the being who killed Admiral Piett. What is his plan? Will Ahsoka be okay? This story is a very dark one and this first chapter contains very unpleasant material so you have been warned.**

**Chapter 1**

Ahsoka fell to the ground silently. The Sith Lord had powers she never could have imagined. Without as much as a gesture he had immobilised her. Lying on the ground she tried to speak, to yell, to summon the Force to aid her.

Nothing.

An overwhelming sense of hopelessness filled her as she watched Drazonior pace around her.

"Such a beautiful creature" a cold hand rubbed her lekku and even though she couldn't move her body the lekkus sent a chill through her.

"You are all alone Ahsoka Tano" the being taunted, "No Master Yoda to council you, no Master Koon to aid you, and no Skywalker to comfort you. Your friends know not what is happening, so, until the morning sun rises, you, and I, are alone." The hand moved away from her lekkus.

Thoughts of what he had planned raced through her head. Her body may have been disabled but her mind was in overdrive. All thoughts froze however when she saw him kneel and begin unbuttoning her top.

**(HALLWAY)**

"General are you sure this is wise?" 00M-9 and 00M-7 flanked General Corvae as she marched to Ahsoka's room.

"I am sure the Empress won't be too upset about the lateness of my visit." Tessala continued forward, "Now be quiet."

As the trio rounded the corner a blade of crimson energy stabbed General Corvae through her right lung. She gasped for breath and fell to the ground. The droids raised their blasters but the figure cut them in half then sliced the droids in two at the waist.

"Sleep General" the figure lowered its hood. Most of the face was human but a section around the eyes and forehead was covered in metal. The left eye was cybernetic and glowed red.

"Farewell" the android raised his lightsaber.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

Ignoring Ahsoka's bra, Drazonior moved down and slowly pulled the pyjama trousers down her legs.

Ahsoka mentally shuddered as she felt the cold hands moving along her thighs.

"Relax Ahsoka" the Sith whispered in her ear, "You might enjoy it"

The Togrutan Empress was in fact listing the number of unspeakable horrors she would do to this person when she was free.

A moment later she felt something wet trail up her leg. It slowly moved past her abdomen, over her breasts, and up her neck until it stopped at her mouth. Straining her eyes she felt sickened to she his tongue hovering over her lips.

"Delicious" he whispered in a husky tone, "I wonder how many people have had the pleasure of such a fine flavour."

He manipulated her jaw open and rammed his tongue inside.

Ahsoka almost gagged as she felt his slimy tongue moving around her mouth. She almost didn't notice his hands unclasping her bra.

**(HALLWAY)**

As the figure prepared to finish off Tessala, the two droid commanders he had cut in half lunged at him. With no legs all they could do was grab and hold on. 00M-7 pulled itself to the head and tried choking the android while 00M-9 clung to the lightsaber arm.

"Stupid droids" the Sith android flailed wildly.

General Corvae pulled her handgun from its holster and aimed at an alarm switch. Her life fading fast she fire one last shot. Unable to see if it hit she closed her eyes.

General Tessala Corvae was murdered at the hands of a Sith Android. The first casualty of the new war.

But her shot hit the alarm.

The entire Imperial Palace lit up along with Coruscant's military bases.

Droids activated and began marching from the barracks to the Palace doors while millions of Sith agents inside awoke and responded quickly.

In orbit, ten thousand vulture droids detached from the fleet and swooped down to ensure no-one escaped, and to secure the skies in case of enemy fighters.

"Go! Go! Go!" hundreds of stormtroopers rappled from gunships onto the roof of the Palace and began working their way in.

"Come with me" Grievous ordered the Angels of Death.

The entire palace was flooded with troops. Elite agents formed shields around Empresses Barriss and Ventress as the army made its way to Ahsoka's room.

Within a minute the entire Palace was surrounded and informed of the situation.

The alarm had been activated outside Empress Ahsoka's room, and all sensors in that area were down.

**(WEST CORRIDOR)**

Grievous and the Angels of Death rounded a corner to find stormtroopers and droids battling androids that wielded crimson lightsabers and were using Sith abilities.

"Kill them all!" Grievous ignited his lightsabers as he charged forward, Zeliska, Jason, Asha, and Amelia close behind.

**(EAST CORRIDOR)**

"Hurry!" Barriss urged the soldiers as they sprinted past.

Mara Jade and Aurra Sing took down an android and joined the fifty Sith escorting Barriss and Ventress. They arrived at a large pile of rubble where Sith androids were using large energy weapons to keep the defending troops pinned down.

"I want droidekas up here at once" Ventress ordered.

Ten of them surged past and unfolded. They activated their deflector shields that withstood the androids weaponry, and then started unleashing their own deadly twin blasters.

"Move up" Barriss directed the troops, "Commando elite provide defence"

At her words a squad of commando droids carrying plasma shields advanced up the hallway in front of the troops. The androids fell back, looking for a better position.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

Drazonior carefully removed Ahsoka's underwear, then quickly removed his own lower garments.

"It seems your friends are too late" he whispered.

Ahsoka shattered as he thrusted into her. Fear gripped her and tears streamed down her face. She was no Sith Empress, she was a defenceless woman being raped by a powerful man. Her mind faded as she lay there, feeling him use her for his own pleasure.

**(HALLWAYS)**

Millions of troops poured through the hallways, androids were overcome by the sheer numbers. They were cut down, shot, smashed, crushed, and in the occasional case, strangled to death.

Then all the Force gifted agents sensed Ahsoka. Her pain, her fear, they sensed her helplessness. But above all else, one fact broke through.

Empress Ahsoka was a virgin.

No being had ever claimed her. Now her purity was being stolen from her.

With blood thirsty yells the entire Sith army surged forward, Barriss, Grievous, and Ventress in the lead.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

"Drazonion continued his brutal violation of Ahsoka's body. Her entire being ached and tears continued to run down her face.

Finally she felt him release his manhood inside her.

Right then she knew she would carry his child.

He pulled himself out of her and stood up.

"Bit boring Ahsoka" he pulled on his trousers, "Next time don't be so lifeless."

She still didn't move. Lying in that awkward position she hardly even breathed.

Drazonior circled around her, "It's a pity you chose not to co-operate, but no matter. Your friends have failed and you will carry the heir to the true Sith Empire."

The door exploded off its hinges and a horde of armoured figures swarmed into the room. They parted to allow Empresses Barriss and Ventress through

"You will pay for this" Ventress hissed.

Barriss took one glance at Ahsoka's motionless body stained with a white substance before running forward with white-hot fury and igniting her lightsaber.

"Die you bastard!" she screamed.

"Another time" Drazonior vanished in a flash of blue lightning.

"Get a medical capsule immediately!" Barriss screamed as she and Ventress rushed to Ahsoka's side.

**Please review, the war between the Angels and the Demons has begun**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for leaving you for so long. But I'm back with another chp. Last time we witnessed a terrible crime, and someone's gonna pay.**

**Chapter 2**

A funeral service was held for General Corvae. Her elite army of female warriors had requested that they and Admiral Daala only be the ones present. Ventress and Barriss agreed.

**(CORUSCANT HOSPTIAL)**

Generals Grievous and Maraxus entered to find a small army of Sith and droids posted around the building. The entire planet was on high alert and the Dark Angels had been given twenty-four hour bodyguard squads.

"What do you think?" Maraxus muttered as he and the cyborg entered the lift.

"War" the massive Kaleesh answered.

They emerged from the lift and found a squad of Magnaguards and elite commando droids posted outside a room. Entering said room they found Barriss, Ventress, and the Angels of Death beside Ahsoka. The Togrutan Empress had been sedated and was resting peacefully.

"How is she?" Maraxus inquired.

Barriss turned to him, "How do you think she is" she hissed, "Have you any idea the state she was in?"

Maraxus took several steps back as she glared at him.

"Admiral Daala is having larger patrols set up and we are constructing more cruisers." Grievous placed his hands behind his back, "Our ships across the galaxy have been informed and are beginning to hunt down this Sith Lord. We will find him."

"Well you'd better" Barriss held Ahsoka's hand, "He needs to pay for what he done."

Maraxus cleared his throat, "There is a problem, the Sith and his androids, well..."

"Spit it out" Barriss snapped.

"They deactivated the security systems, which allowed them to enter undetected."

Ventress raised an eyebrow, "So?"

The human took a deep breath.

"I found the records. Someone accessed the computer and shut it down. Not hacked, it was a clean piece of sabotage. We have a traitor in our ranks."

Ventress and Barriss stiffened and even Grievous blinked.

Maraxus held up a datapad.

"I did a complete scan of the entire mainframe. The only blip was caused last night, a control terminal inside the Palace was used to shut down the defence network. The problem is that..."

"Only Sith were in the Palace last night" Ventress finished, "So one of our Brothers, or Sisters, is a traitor responsible for what happened to Ahsoka."

**(LATER THAT DAY/HOSPITAL)**

"Okay" Maraxus and Lilandra entered the room, "I have compiled a list of everyone who was at the party and registered inside the building. My daughters are reviewing the security tapes to check who was were and narrow down the list."

"Make sure you hurry up" Barriss told him. She hadn't left Ahsoka's side the entire day.

Ventress turned to her friend, "I think you should get some rest."

"I concur" Lilandra nodded, "It won't do you any good if you shatter yourself. If anything happens we will let you know."

Barriss rubbed her puffy eyes and watched Ahsoka sleeping.

"Fine" she stood up, "I'll get some sleep to keep you all happy."

"This way Mistress" Lilandra accompanied the Dark Angel out of the room.

Ventress turned to Maraxus, "What else have you to report?"

"We have a prisoner" he answered, "One of the androids is still alive. He is being held in our prison but I have been asked by Lily to send him to the interrogation room, or torture chamber as she calls it."

"I want every single secret he possesses" Ventress ordered, "I don't care what you have to do. Anything Lilandra wants to do, she can do it. Ho long till your new weapon is ready?"

Maraxus smiled proudly, "One hour. We have already begun crewing it."

"I will personally oversee the field test" Ventress turned back to Ahsoka, "Make preparations for our departure."

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/TORTURE CHAMBER)**

"Tell us the location of the hidden Rebel, I mean hidden Sith base" an Imperial officer demanded.

The android merely sneered, as he was held in the air by blue energy chains.

"I'll handle it from here" a sultry voice spoke from the shadows, "You're dismissed Captain."

The officer practically fled from the cell as Lilandra the Zeltron stepped up to the android and cracked an energy whip across his back.

He jerked at the pain but kept his mouth shut.

The door swung open and two Sith Wookies carried in a large chair. They set it down and disabled the energy field holding the android. Before he could react the Wookies slammed him into the chair and strapped him down.

"I am Lilandra" she squatted down behind the android to whisper in his ear, "I can do whatever I want to you, and my boys here will be happy to help. You and your bastard of a leader are responsible for a terrible crime and will pay for it. Now, tell me everything and I will show mercy, by killing you quickly."

Not a word.

With a theatrical sigh Lilandra jerked her head. The two Wookies grabbed the prisoner's left hand and held the fingers apart while Lilandra picked up a large pair of scissors.

"I have a record of every victim cracking. I'd rather let Zeliska torture me than have hat record broken." She held the scissors over the little finger, "Guess I better get started."

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"Empress!" Asha and Ameila burst into the room, they bowed quickly, "Our forces on Naboo are under attack."

Ventress stood up, "By who?"

"Sith androids" Amelia answered, "Several enemy cruisers arrived from hyperspace and invaded. Our forces fought to the death but without support they were overwhelmed."

"Dispatch a fleet at once" Ventress ordered.

Asha looked at his feet, "It's not that easy. They have positioned massive anti-cruiser cannons on the planet. Anything larger than fighters will be torn apart."

The Dark Angel drummed her fingers on the throne, "Find Zeliska, then bring Maraxus to me. If you find General Grievous tell him that while I am gone he is to assume command."

"At once Mistress" they hurried away.

**(HOSPITAL)**

"How is she?" Admiral Daala joined Barriss in Ahsoka's room. It had taken her near ten minutes to get through security.

Barriss was holding Ahsoka's hand varefully, as if it was fragile glass, "Still sleeping."

"Are you okay?" Daala asked.

"I've had some sleep" the Empress shrugged, "But I didn't fell right, leaving her here."

Daala, ignoring protocol, placed her hand on the young Mirillian's shoulder, "She is going to be fine."

The door slid open. Mara Jade and Aurra Sing entered with a large box each.

"What's in the boxes?" Barriss slowly reached for her lightsaber.

Daala lifted the lid of one and held up a handful of cards.

"They are 'Get Well' cards from our Brothers and Sisters" Aurra explained, "You're not the only one who cares."

**(RAXUS PRIME/ORBIT)**

The Sith battlecruiser _Falling Shadow _emerged from hyperspace near the large planet.

"_We have you on our screens, please identify."_ A fleet of droid frigates and Star Destroyers was visible around the orbital construction yard.

"This is Sith Command Cruiser _Falling Shadow_. Empress Ventress is here to inspect the weapon site." Asha reported.

"_Roger that, please transmit the code before you begin your approach."_

"Come with me" Ventress beckoned to Maraxus, "Captain, have my shuttle prepared" she ordered.

**(RAXUS PRIME/SURFACE)**

The Imperial shuttle landed beside a dome building. Ventress, Asha, Maraxus, Amelia, and Zeliska disembarked to find a small army of droids and troopers waiting for them.

"Welcome to Raxus Prime Empress" an Imperial officer stepped forward, "I am Captain Rogusta."

Ventress swept past him, "You may dispense with the pleasantries. I am here to see this new weapon."

"Of course, Your Highness"

The door to the building opened, revealing a lift.

"The weapon is being constructed below the surface" Rogusta explained as his eye was scanned and he typed in a code.

The lit began to descend.

"I hope this weapon is as good as you say" Ventress directed at Maraxus, "It came with a large price tag."

The human looked offended, "When it comes to weapons of mass destruction I always deliver."

**(CORUSCANT)**

Ahsoka's eyes opened.

Slowly she sat up and pushed the bed sheets away. As she slid out of bed the wires connecting her to the monitoring equipment strained in their housings. With a flick of her hand the machines crushed into themselves, the wires ore loose and coiled in midair around her as she continued to the door.

An alarm started blaring . The door slid open and half a dozen masked Sith agents charged in.

"Empress?" they paused.

Ahsoka raised her hands and sent them flying into the wall. The wires surrounding her securely fastened the agents to the surface.

She continued out of the room.

"This is Mara Jade" one of the agents spoke into the mic built inside the mask, "The Empress is awake but she seems in a trance. I need immediate assistance."

Through the doorway she spotted a squad of Magnaguards shattering into pieces.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/BARRISS' ROOM)**

"Mistress"a Lady-in-waiting shook Barriss, "Wake up."

"Ugh" Barriss stirred, "What is it?"

"Empress Ahsoka has awakened and is on a rampage through the city, some sort of trance. The soldiers are getting civilians out of the way but are requesting permission to restrain her."

Barriss jumped off her bed and started getting dressed, "Have my shuttle prepared for immediate take-off."

"At once Mistress"

**(RAXUS PRIME)**

"Attention!" Rogusta declared as he entered the main construction area.

The large workforce turned and saluted as their Empress graced them with her presence.

Ventress glanced around and nodded to Rogusta.

"As you were" he dismissed the workers.

Maraxus led the way into a small conference room and Rogusta closed the door behind them while he stood guard outside.

"The entire room is soundproof, thermal packs in the walls will trick heat sensors; electromagnetic pulses are pumped into the room every two minutes to disable any bugs." Maraxus sat down at the table, "It's safe to talk"

Asha and Amelia stood at Ventress shoulder as she sat down, Zeliska chose to stand behind Maraxus.

After removing her robe Ventress leaned back in her chair, "Well?"

Maraxus held up a stack of reports, "I can take you out for a test run in three minutes. They are putting the heart in as we speak."

"The heart?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"The power source" Maraxus explained, "The main thing that keeps any machine alive."

Asha's comlink stared beeping. He held it up and switched it on.

"_Asha"_ Jason appeared, _"I got good news and bad news."_

Ventress looked over, "What's the good news?"

"_Ahsoka is awake."_

Zeliska turned, "What's the bad news?"

"_She is destroying everything in her way as she moves through the city. Her Force abilities are out of control. We're evacuating the people as much as we can. Barriss is on her way to try and stop her, General Grievous has given her one hour or he will step in and, to quote, 'Deal with the Empress myself'"_

A look of alarm crossed Ventress' face, "If Barriss can't stop her then order the troops to set their weapons for stun."

"_Yes Mistress" _Jason faded.

"Hurry up and let's get this over with" Ventress turned to Maraxus, "It seems we have to speed up this inspection."

**(CORUSCANT)**

"Talk to me" Barriss growled as she and Jason arrived at the scene.

A Siren turned to her and saluted.

"Empress Ahsoka is surrounded, she is in the middle of a warehouse. Our forces have the entire area locked down. At the moment we are keeping her busy by sending several shots her way." As Barriss' face turned murderous the Siren hastily continued, "The shots are no-where near her but it's distracting her. Orders?"

Barriss swept past the Sire, "Order your forces to pull back."

"Mistress," Jason stood beside her, "Wouldn't it be better if we just stunned her?"

"Tried that" the Siren frowned, "Some form of Force shielding is preventing anything getting near her."

Barriss handed her cloak to Jason, "I'll handle this"

"Are you sure?" Jason handed the cloak to the Siren, "I can come with you." He offered.

"No" Barriss started towards the warehouse, "I will deal with Ahsoka myself."

The Siren handed the cloak to a super battle droid, "Think she can pull it off?"

"Here's hoping." Jason crossed his fingers.

**(WAREHOUSE)**

"Ahsoka"

The enraged Togruta spun around and narrowed her eyes.

"Calm down" Barriss strode towards her.

Ahsoka flung out a hand and bolts of lightning surged at her best friend.

Barriss calmly deflected them. A pillar was blasted into fragments. "I'm here to help"

Snarling Ahsoka waved her hand. Another pillar tore loose and hurtled at Barriss.

"You are unfocused" Barriss sliced the pillar in two with her lightsaber.

This time Ahsoka charged at Barriss and activated her emerald lightsaber and her crimson shoto.

For the next few minutes Barriss sprinted around the room, with Ahsoka trying to catch her. After a while Ahsoka got tired and Barriss went on the offence.

"It's for your own good" she apologised as Ahsoka crashed through a pillar.

An ominous creak caused her to look up.

Huge slabs of the building were falling towards them.

Ahsoka charged at her. Their lightsabers locked together as rubble pounded around them.

Staring into each other's eyes they both sensed the entire building collapsing around them.

**I think that'll do it for this time. Hmm I'm not to happy with the ending myself. Ah well, please review folks.**

**Grievous: What just happened?**

**Jason: I think we just lost two Empresses.**

**Grievous: Well that's not good.**

**Jason: I hear that**

**Maraxus: Oh my gosh the fans are going to kill me! I just killed two of the main characters!**

**Jason: Don't worry, I'm sure they survived...somehow.**

**Maraxus: Yeah, yeah I'm sure they did (Deep breaths) okay... I'm gonna go check on Lilandra.**

**Maraxus leaves**

**Grievous: Next time I'm dealing with the rogue Empress**

**Jason: Well that might be Ventress.**

**Grievous: Then let's hope she doesn't go crazy.**

**Jason: Well, she couldn't be worse than Zeliska right?**

**Grievous and Jason exchange worried looks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual stuff I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas is king. Have you seen Grievous vs Ventress yet? Epic episode! Enjoy**

Chapter 3

"Give me a status report" Grievous stood beside Jason as they watched the rubble being lifted.

"We have detected two life-forms" Jason twirled his hat, "Both Ahsoka and Barriss are alive. They must have used the Force to create a shield that is holding back the debris. Don't worry, we'll get them out."

The cyborg turned and walked away.

"Okay guys" Jason clapped his hands, "Let's pick up the pace."

**(UNDER THE RUBBLE)**

Barriss and Ahsoka sat facing each other with their legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Geonosis" Barriss opened her eyes.

"The factory collapsed on us." Ahsoka mumbled, "We were trapped."

Barriss gently held Ahsoka's hands, "And you saved us by sending that signal," she leaned closer, "You saved my life that day. Then shortly after that you saved me again from those parasites."

"You were my friend" Ahsoka's eyes looked everywhere but at Barriss.

Taking a risk Barriss lifted Ahsoka's chin and pressed their lips together. At first Ahsoka stiffened but slowly relaxed and deepened the kiss.

'_You are going to be okay Ahsoka' _Barriss vowed _'No-one will ever hurt you again'_

**(RAXUS PRIME/UNDERGROUND FACILITY)**

Ventress tapped the armrest of her chair, "I am growing tired of waiting, General"

"It should be ready" Maraxus walked quickly to the door, "This way please."

The group made their way to an enormous hanger where the only thing in it was a gigantic machine shaped like a lizard's head surrounded by an army of technicians.

"What is this…thing?" Ventress folded her arms.

Maraxus strode forward proudly, "This is the head of a cybernetic dragon. A legendary creature revered in mythology. A creature that has inspired my schemes for galactic domination." He pressed a button on his wrist computer and the dragon's eyes glowed red, "All aboard."

**(INSIDE)**

The bridge was state of the art. Advanced equipment, leather seats, emergency equipment, holographic projectors, there was even a command chair facing the main screen.

"I may have stolen the designs from the _Enterprise_" Maraxus fidgeted, "I hope Captain Picard doesn't mind."

Ventress settled herself in the command chair while Asha, Amelia, Zeliska, and Maraxus took positions.

"How does this thing work Doctor General Herbison?" Zeliska pushed a random button.

"First the two pilots press their big green buttons."

Asha and Amelia looked at him from the forward positions.

"Why's it not red?" Amelia pouted, "The big button should always be red."

"I like green more" Maraxus folded his arms, "Now _push the button_," he started singing, "_and let me know before I get the wrong idea-_"

The consoles lit up and everyone could feel the power surging through the machine.

'_Input DNA confirmation'_

Ventress looked at Maraxus, "Explain."

"In order to secure this thing I had it programmed that only a Dark Angel or I can use it. Unless you, Ahsoka, Barriss, or I, am sitting in that command chair this ship will not work."

A red light blinked on above Ventress and scanned her.

'_Empress Ventress accepted'_

Outside the workers hastily retreated as the external lights ignited. The floor opened revealing the rest of the body; it was long and serpentine with arms and legs emerging near the top and bottom of the colossal dragon.

"Behold, _Dragatron_" Maraxus raised his hands in triumph, "She is ready for her maiden voyage."

The three Inquisitors checked their consoles.

"Energy generator at peak efficiency."

"All systems online."

"Weapons and shields standing by. We are cleared for takeoff."

Ventress nodded, "Begin the ascension."

'_Docking clamps released. We have liftoff.'_

Slowly the war machine lifted from deep underground and rose towards the surface, where the dome opened up to allow it clear passage. They soared effortlessly into orbit; even as the head reached space the tail was just leaving the dome.

"How big is this thing?" Zeliska looked over at Maraxus.

"I have no idea," the human shrugged, "I got a copy of _Serpentera_'s blueprints and made a few adjustments. But dang it was big." He whistled, "And it was some fine machine."

'_Attention, this is Sith command cruiser _Falling Shadow _identify yourself at once.'_ A transmission arrived from the fleet orbiting Raxus Prime. _'This is Admiral Daala, we have you on our scopes identify immediately…what the heck is that thing?'_

_Dragatron_ rapidly closed in on the fleet.

"Let them attack" Ventress casually traced her lips, "We need to see how strong the shields are."

Maraxus snorted, "This baby could withstand the Death Star."

"Really?" Asha looked up.

There was silence.

"Well… I don't know" Maraxus fidgeted, "I never really ran that test in the simulator."

It didn't take long before the fleet of cruisers opened fire. Their shots seemed tiny compared to the size of the ship. The shields glowed an eerie green as they absorbed the hailstorm of lasers.

"Power levels rising" Amelia reported, "This thing takes a lot of power but those attacks are recharging our batteries."

"If only Lord Zedd had found a way to keep _Serpentera_ charged" Maraxus shook his head sadly.

"Prepare for hyperspace" Ventress ordered, "Contact the fleet and tell them to move away, this thing is so big it'll atomise anything nearby. Inquisitors," she glanced around at her agents, "Set our course for the Hoth system. General Herbison, prepare your weapon system."

**(CORUSCANT/IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"How are you feeling?" Barriss asked kindly as she entered Ahsoka's room.

The Togruta sat up in her bed, "Like a right idiot. Leave us" she added to her Ladies-in-waiting.

Once they had left Barriss sat down on the bed, "You know you aren't to blame right?"

"I lost control of myself" Ahsoka mumbled, "I was just so angry."

"So you needed to blow off some steam" her friend smiled, "Relax. The damages will be repaired, the droids will be rebuilt, and our brethren won't hold it against you."

"Thanks" Ahsoka smiled, "What would I do without you?"

After kissing her forehead Barriss stood up, "And what would I do without you?"

"When's Ventress getting back?"

"She should be back soon, oh and Grievous has posted more guards around the palace, he wants to know if you'll permit a dozen commando droids in your private bathroom in addition to the spy drone."

Ahsoka's face was priceless.

"Kidding" Barriss held her hands up defensively, "There is no spy drone, but he still would like to post guards in your bathroom."

The door swung opened and the massive cyborg marched inside with Jason and the Carina twins in tow.

"It seems Ventress has a new toy" he growled.

**(HOTH)**

_Dragatron_ emerged from hyperspace and closed in on the frozen planet.

"Stop" Ventress ordered.

"Activating retrorockets" Asha pressed a few buttons, "Slowing down"

Due to it being an incredibly large and long vessel it took a while to slow down to a complete stop.

"I'll need to work on that" Maraxus scribbled a note on his datapad.

"Test the primary weapon on this planet" Ventress directed from her command chair.

The Inquisitors and General Maraxus typed quickly at their stations.

"Power diverting to primary weapon system."

"We have target locked."

"Awaiting order to fire"

Maraxus stood beside Ventress, "Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational-" he broke off as she looked up at him with impatience.

"Fire at will General" she watched him while he hastily retreated to his control console.

_Dragatron_'s mouth opened and millions of lasers collected in its gaping jaw. A beam of black electric energy surged from the mouth and blasted towards Hoth.

"How much damage will it do?" Amelia looked over at her twin brother, "Want a bet?"

Asha looked over at her, "I reckon it'll melt the snow for three miles, a hundred credits."

"It'll destroy the planet" Amelia examined her nails.

"Yeah right" Asha scoffed.

The entire frozen world of Hoth exploded into tiny fragments.

"I'll take my winnings in cash" Amelia gave Maraxus thumbs up, "Thanks for the tip."

"Set a course for Coruscant" Ventress grinned, "The others will love this thing."

**(CORUSCANT/ NIGHT/TORTURE CHAMBER)**

"I'm back" Lily smiled sweetly as she walked into the room. "Ready to talk?"

Her victim had certainly seen better days. He had no fingers or toes, bruises all across his body, and nail marks down his back.

"I will never talk" he grunted through the pain.

Lily smiled sadistically, "I was hoping you'd say that." She snapped her fingers and the two Wookie assistants left the room. She circled the Sith android before releasing a small amount of pheromones. The eyes widened slightly as he registered what she was going to do.

"Tell me" she sent another surge into him, "Don't you want to make me happy?"

He struggled against the chains as his body betrayed him. Blasted primal instincts.

"If you make me happy" Lily sat in his lap, "I'll make you _very _happy" she whispered in his ear.

"I…don't want to…make you happy" he felt blood rushing to his lower regions.

Lily smirked as she felt his manhood growing beneath her, "Tell me what you know, and I'll let you do _whatever_ you want." She sent a stronger pulse into him while grinding her hips against his waist.

"We…" he gasped for breath as blood pounded through his veins, "We…"

The door opened and Maraxus strode in.

"Honey, I'm home!" he grinned broadly, before seeing Lily sitting on a half-naked android with very little clothing on herself.

The mood disappeared quickly and the android clamped his mouth shut.

"Maraxus!"Lily got off the android and put her hands on hips, "You knock before coming into my torture chamber."

The military man spluttered, "I come home after a hard day building weapons of mass destruction to find you having your way with prisoners. If I'm not satisfying you just say so!"

"We haven't even done it once." Lily pouted, "You won't even sleep in the bed. All high and mighty about how you shouldn't have sex before marriage."

"I have a very high pedestal of standards and rules" Maraxus folded his arms, "Besides having sex before making a commitment to someone is wrong. That's the sort of thing people do when they don't even care about their partner, it's just sex for the sake of sex. I," he drew himself up, "would never do something like that. I love you and am prepared to wait until we have pledged ourselves to each other."

Lily smiled warmly, "You are really sweet you know that?"

"And you are really beautiful" he walked over and placed a kiss on her lips, "Do you want to finish your…" he looked at the android, "…interrogation. Or do you want to go get a cup of tea?"

"Sounds nice" she linked her arm with his, "Don't you go anywhere" she added to the android as they left the torture chamber.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"And we have finalised our attack plan for Naboo" Grievous indicated a hologram of the planet; "The Angels of Death will infiltrate the planet and disable their defence towers. Then our fleet will move in and destroy theirs before launching our invasion forces."

Ahsoka nodded, "But we need more experts, more Inquisitors."

"Perhaps Aurra?" Barriss glanced at her fellow Empress, "She is an expert sniper and infiltrator. Mara Jade as well?"

"I agree" Ventress tapped her armrest, "We'll have them promoted tomorrow. In the meantime contact Ashlena and Megara."

Daala pressed a few buttons on a console and the projector in the centre of the room flicked on. Two young women appeared.

"Dark Angels" they bowed their heads respectfully.

"Queen Megara, Queen Ashlena." The Dark Angels greeted.

"So what can we do for you?" Ashlena, Queen of the Nagas, asked.

Barriss and Ventress exchanged looks, "We are at war." Ahsoka answered, "A Sith Lord raped me and now has sent his forces to conquer Naboo."

"He what?" Megara's eyes widened.

The hologram was distorted as both Queens changed into their monstrous forms. Ashlena sprouted four more arms and her legs were replaced with a long thick serpent tail. Megara transformed into a giant spider, just behind the eight red eyes her human body grew out of the spider down to her waist.

"He defiled sacred flesh!" Ashlena hissed, "He must pay for this!"

In the background the High Council could hear roars, hisses, and yells echoing from Megara and Ashlena's people.

"And he shall" Ahsoka promised, "But we require your assistance."

Both Queens shrank back into their human bodies.

"Tell us where and when" Megara nodded, "We shall assemble our armies and prepare for war."

**(JASON AND ASHA'S ROOM)**

"Hey man" Jason greeted as Asha arrived, "How was your trip?"

The Togruta shrugged, "Same old, Maraxus builds a new weapon, acts all high and mighty about it, we blow up Hoth, same old stuff. Have you seen Carina?"

"Which one?"

Asha scratched his head, "Um is there a difference?"

"I don't know" Jason frowned, "Well I think they went to the security room. Do you know where Zeliska is?"

"She and my sis are in their room" Asha and Jason left the room, "So, you and Zel are getting serious yeah?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. Half the time I think she's gonna kill me. The other half she's making kissy faces."

Asha elbowed him slightly, "Get in there mate. You could be the first person to ever get in Zeliska's bed… and live."

"Say what?" Jason looked at Asha in puzzlement, "What did you say?"

The Togruta looked shocked, "You didn't know?" his face twitched guiltily.

"Know what?"

Asha looked around carefully, "Okay, for the record I did not ever tell you this. Zeliska has a history, a bad one. When she was young she was a sex slave, prostitute, strip dancer, and all the rest of them as a slave for one of the Hutts. All the time she was forced to wear a Force collar for obvious reasons… one night she was scheduled for another client, but this time something was different." He broke off as a group of Sith Twi'lek walked past.

"What happened?" Jason asked urgently.

"She had been sent over the galaxy serving her master and his business partners...but one key event changed everything. She found an ancient recording. It was a list of every planet conquered, every Jedi killed, and a lot more besides… by General Grievous. She studied his ways, honed her skills after his, she even considered cybernetic enhancements. He became a symbol of the perfect warrior in her life. A being who's name could cause even the Jedi to shake in fear. After a year studying she finally built a lightsaber, following the designs found in the recording, apparently the General never built one himself but knew how they worked and were made."

Jason thought he heard something nearby but dismissed it since he didn't want to miss any of the story.

"She continued working in the service of the Hutt till she was ready. That night she slept with… I think it was a Bothan, anyway the next morning his body was found and I will not tell you what was done to it." Asha shuddered, "Let's just say it was in tiny pieces…and she didn't use the lightsaber."

They continued through the hallways.

"Over the next few months she hunted down and murdered every single person who had ever been in the same bed as her. Every last one meet a terrible and grim death. One even ended up with a spear in both feet and arms, followed by gouging out his eyes." Asha took a deep breath, "Finally she went after the Hutt, but she brought along the only friends she ever had. Amelia and I. The Hutt had near an army of guards with him on his ship. We snuck aboard and murdered them all. The hallways ran with blood, though Zeliska did the most killing, we just watched her back. The plan was to break in and kill the Hutt then leave… but Zeliska changed the plan. Instead she found the Hutt and his son cowering in a room. She… she took a small knife and cut the son apart, piece by piece, it was slow and after each cut she sprayed something on the flesh I don't know what it was but it sizzled and the Hutt's son was screaming with the father being forced to watch. After she finally killed him she set the ship's navcomputer to fly into a star, the Hutt was too scared to try and stop her. Before we left Zeliska used her lightsaber to cut open the Hutt's stomach and…" Asha stopped, "That's it, that's all I'm saying. Long story short Zeliska killed the Hutt, we escaped then we were found by Empress Ventress and have served her ever since. Zeliska was hesitant at first, until they mentioned bringing Grievous back."

Jason felt his stomach churn, "I don't feel so good."

"Me neither" Asha went slightly green, "I'm going to the medical lab."

"Me too" Jason followed him.

Neither of them noticed a figure emerge from a shadowy corner behind them.

"You shouldn't have asked those questions Jason." Zeliska's face looked downright demented, "And you will pay for it."

**(SECURITY ROOM/MIDNIGHT)**

"Give me a status report" Maraxus strode into the room yawning widely.

Both twins looked up from the mountain of notes they had.

"Asha has had sex with me three times" one answered.

"Same" the other held up a hand

"Both of us, twice" they said together and high-fived.

"For the love of the Forever Empire tell me you used protection!"

The twins rolled their eyes, "Dad we can't get pregnant. You built us remember."

After gulping down a large mouthful of tea the General collapsed into a seat.

"Not that sort of status report…" he said weakly.

The twins giggled, "Sorry dad" one of them apologised, "We've eliminated ninety five percent."

"Excellent" Maraxus set down his mug of tea, "When will you have the information?"

"Within the hour" Carina smirked, "Oh and we've finalised the upgrade designs for _Dragtron_."

Maraxus walked over to them, "You make me so proud" he kissed their foreheads, "Send me the name as soon as you find out who the traitor is. I'll be in my room."

**(JASON AND ASHA'S ROOM)**

"Ugh" Jason entered his quarters, "Next time I won't ask about Zeliska's past." He flicked on the light switch.

Zeliska was lying on his bed. Dressed in a silk black robe.

"You don't want to know my past?" she casually brushed her robe so that the material slid away from her legs, "Then how about the future?"

Jason's eyes bulged as she crossed then uncrossed her legs, "You heard me and Asha then?"

"Indeed" she stood up and advanced towards him, "Does my past bother you?"

"No" he answered, "I will admit it scares me a bit, but then you've always been a little scary."

She pressed against him, "So you know of my history with men." Her hand trailed down his chest, "And what I've done."

"I don't want to make you want to kill me Zel" Jason held up his hands, "If you don't want to-" he was cut off as she latched her mouth onto his and pushed him against the wall.

**(MARAXUS AND LILANDRA'S ROOM)**

"Marax… come to bed" Lily cooed as she watched Maraxus typing at his computer.

"Lily, as much as I know you want me to I am afraid this is rather important" he sighed, "Besides as I said before I don't want to engage in sexual interactions without a sealed and legally binding agreement between both parties involved."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "In English?"

"Until we are ready to settle down I must refuse your offer to… to…" he opened an email from his daughters, "Oh…"

Lily bent down, "What?" she read the mail, "Force!"

Maraxus scrambled to his feet, "Inform the Angels, I'll deal with this personally." He sprinted from the room.

**(BACK TO ZELISKA AND JASON)**

"Zel, take it easy" Jason groaned as she threw him against another wall, "I am going to be bruised all over in the morning."

His aches and pains vanished as she flung her robe aside revealing a black lingerie bra and underwear set, "Come here" she charged at him.

"Alright" he grabbed her and tossed her at the bed, "It's on." He jumped towards her.

Zeliska flipped into the air and locked her legs around his head and spun around before sending him to the floor.

"Headscissor" he grunted, "Didn't see that coming"

She smiled and grabbed his hair, "You don't stand a chance." She pulled his head further up so that it was trapped between her thighs, "Give up yet?"

He mumbled something.

"Huh?" she frowned, before she felt him get to his knees, "Oh no you don't" she tightened her grip.

Jason reached up and after a moment of struggling was able to pry open her legs and take a breath of air. His eyes locked on the black underwear barely an inch in front of him and that gave Zeliska time to Force Push him away from her and sprang to her feet.

"This isn't fair" Jason complained, "How am I supposed to keep my mind on the fight when you are smoking hot?"

"That's the idea" she charged at him again and tackled him around the waist.

They struggled for a minute before Jason got a leg behind hers and tripped her, she pulled him down with her and they rolled along the ground for a minute before Jason ended up on top.

"Aha I win" he smiled at her

She grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely, then flipped it around so she was on top.

"Are you ready?" her hand tugged at trousers.

The door slid open. General Maraxus and two battledroids hurried in.

"You are under arrest for treason!" he thundered, "Seize her!"

Zeliska's eyes turned icy cold in a heartbeat and she jumped away from Jason and summoned her lightsabers from a desk. She sliced the droids in two then stared at Jason.

"Goodbye Jason" she turned to find Maraxus blocking her way, "Get out of the way."

"You betrayed us" he accused, "You betrayed me!"

Zeliska closed her eyes, "Forgive me Doctor General Herbison" she punched him square in the face and as he reeled back she darted past him and out of sight.

"My nose!" Maraxus howled, "Why is it always my nose?"

Jason lay there for a moment as the realisation that Zeliska had been the traitor responsible for Ahsoka's traumatic experience sank in. He barely heard the General issuing frantic orders as he silently passed out.

**General: Zeliska is the traitor!**

**Amelia: Yeah we kinda figured that.**

**General: But she was always so loyal and… what happened?**

**Asha: Best I can think is that she got fed up with Grievous rejecting her so she joined the other side so the other Sith will wipe us out then she can keep Grievous.**

**Awkward silence**

**General: You, have been messing with my daughters.**

**Asha sprints from the room with the General in pursuit.**

**Amelia: Oh I'm in charge now, um let's see the usual please review stuff would be really appreciated, anonymous ones are accepted, also if anyone is reading this then please leave your thoughts on Zeliska's betrayal. Bye.**

**Amelia runs after her brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay to recap Zeliska is the traitor, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie are still prisoners, and I thank you all for sticking with this story. I do not own Star Wars, but I do claim my OCs and storyline. Enjoy**

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

It was a rather interesting meeting. A large round table had been placed in the centre of the throne room and sitting in the seats was the most powerful collection of people in the Empire.

First and most important were the three Dark Angels Asajj Ventress, Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee. They were sitting beside each other on large ornate thrones, befitting their status as Empresses.

Also at the table was the most feared warrior in the galaxy. General Grievous even sitting down was a formidable sight and his hands were flexing as though crushing someone's throat.

Sitting beside him was the recently promoted Grand Admiral Daala. Her white uniform gleamed against the black armour of the guards at her shoulders.

Further around the table sat the Zygerrian Queen Miraj Scintel wearing one of her usual elegant dresses, but with an assortment of weapons concealed in it.

Also in attendance was General Maraxus in a black and gold military uniform and a look of disappointment on his face. Probably because Zeliska had betrayed him.

The last two seats were occupied by the Naga Queen Ashlena and the Arachnisapian Queen Megara. They had arrived earlier that day and already been given residence within the Palace.

Of course a meeting like this required absolute security. Three hundred Vulture droids were hovering around the Palace while in orbit a fully armed fleet was standing by. Throughout the Palace droidekas and commando droids guarded every corner while in the Command Centre Maraxus' twin daughters had plugged themselves into the security network monitoring all systems, cameras, droids and so on.

A legion of stormtroopers and Sirens had surrounded the Palace. No-one was going to get in.

Outside the throne room stood fifty magnaguards and twenty Sith Warriors while inside was the four Wookie bodyguards, the Angels of Death, Mara Jade, Aurra Sing, Lilandra, a dozen Zygerrians, and sixteen regular battle droids.

"Let us begin" Ventress announced.

The Council of War had begun.

**(COMMAND CENTRE)**

"KGT-17 report" both Carina twins were sitting in chairs with cables attached to their heads, enabling their supercomputer brains access to the system.

'_Clear'_

"Siren Commander report"

'_All clear out here.'_

"Vulture squadron status report"

'_Several civilian transports approaching perimeter. Engage?'_

"Negative, if they enter the perimeter then shoot to kill. Otherwise ignore. Confirm you understand."

'_Roger roger'_

"I love it when they say that" one twin grinned as she looked at the other.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Though listening to it constantly would get annoying."

"Hey you think dad's gonna be okay? I mean Zeliska was a close friend of his."

The other twin shrugged, "I dunno, but now that Zeliska's gone…"

"What?"

Carina looked at her sister, "Reckon Jason's open?"

"Sis" the other twin frowned, "I don't think he's going to be okay with that just yet. I mean Zeliska was about to do it with him then he found out she's a traitor. Now imagine if I walked in on you and Asha and announced he was a traitor. How would you feel?"

Carina thought about it for a moment, "Okay you got me, well I suppose I would be furious, and if at that time I was 'doing it'" she air quoted, "I would probably cut off his-"

'_Everything under control?'_

"Situations are all green." The twins quickly got back to work.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"This is a dark time for us." Barriss stood up, "First we lost Admiral Piett, then we lost General Corvae, Empress Ahsoka was defiled in this very Palace, and now one of our own most trusted agents had betrayed us."

Grievous slammed an armoured fist on the table.

"Our priority at the moment is reclaiming Naboo. I will take a fleet and wipe out all who oppose us."

"Regretfully the planet has been fortified against any attempt to reclaim it. As we have agreed the Angels of Death shall infiltrate the planet and disable their defences. Then General Maraxus and Empress Barriss will wipe out the enemy fleet before sending in our ground forces." Ahsoka calmly looked around at the rest of the High Council, "Any objections?"

No reply.

"Alright then" Ventress stood up, as Ahsoka took her seat, "Now we move to this new weapon created by Maraxus" she smiled at the human who still hadn't spoke, "It is fully armed and ready to engage the enemy fleet once the defence network is offline."

Queen Megara spoke up as Ventress finished, "I have three hundred eggs ready. On your command we can drop them on any planet you wish and unleash millions of my babies."

"My warriors are prepared for combat" Ashlena declared, "They will fight to the death, or until someone cuts off all six of their arms."

Ahsoka looked at Maraxus, "Have you anything to say?"

He looked up at her.

"Come on General" the Togruta encouraged him, "We need you to pull yourself together."

Maraxus stood up and looked around at the others, "I was Zeliska's friend for many years. I helped her with her past; she used to be a murdering deranged psychopath."

He received blank looks.

"Okay so she's still slightly unbalanced. But I never expected this from her, she has been devoted to the Angels and Grievous so there is more to her betrayal than it appears."

"Are you defending her?" Miraj raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. But I am saying there is more to this." Maraxus straightened to his full height of six feet, "Now in regards to the war, I have fourteen tank divisions ready to move on the UNSSR."

"The what?" Daala frowned, "What is the UNSSR?"

Maraxus blinked, "Sorry, I meant _Dragatron, _as Empress Ventress said, is fully prepped for space combat. My daughters-"

"Us?" Megara and Ashlena spoke in unison.

"No, I meant Carina and Carina." He corrected, "They will control the main systems of _Dragatron _which means the bridge crew will consist of the Empress, myself and the twins. We will wipe out all who oppose the will of the Angels."

Ahsoka nodded to the human as he sat down, "Good. Miraj has kindly offered the support of the Zygerrian Slave Empire and will provide support in the Outer Rim." She grinned at her friend, "Is there anything else?"

"The prisoners Mistress" Lilandra bowed, "The Sith android is not co-operating, I request your permission to increase the torture."

After exchanging nods with the other two Dark Angels, Ahsoka turned to Lilandra, "Whatever you want to do, as long as you don't kill him."

"Yes Mistress"

Barriss casually tapped the table for attention, "What about the other prisoners?"

The table fell silent and all eyes turned to Ahsoka. While the three Dark Angels were all equal rank this precise issue was her call.

"I will give them one last chance" the Empress stood up, "Council adjourned." She swept out of the room, her bodyguards close behind.

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/DUNGEONS)**

"Well, well, well" Leia folded her arms, "Look who remembered we exist."

Being locked up for quite a while hadn't done them any favours. Luke and Han were in need of a shave, Chewie was gazing wistfully out of the window, and Leia's white robe was covered in dirt.

"I am giving you one last chance" Ahsoka folded her arms, "As a last favour to my master I am offering you the chance to live and be free. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to the Empire of Angels."

Leia flung out her hand, "No"

Ahsoka was sent flying through the door and crashed into the wall opposite.

"So, you finally were able to access your Force potential" the Togruta climbed to her feet, "You really want to try and take me on, child?" she sneered while tossing her robe aside revealing a black and purple bodysuit.

Despite Han and Luke's shouts of protest Leia flung herself at the reason for the Rebel Alliance's destruction and her family's imprisonment.

**(UPPER LEVELS)**

"What do you think their answer will be?" Barriss asked Ventress as they walked through the hallways of their Palace, ignoring the near fifty commando droids that formed a wall around them.

"They'll reject it" Ventress shook her head, "They'll take her offer and throw it in her face."

Grievous pushed his way through to the Dark Angels, "I felt you should know that the prisoners are rioting."

"All," Barriss counted on her fingers, "five of them?"

"Actually it's just the female human. She is attempting to murder Empress Ahsoka."

The two women looked at him and shrugged.

"Ahsoka will kill that bitch. Then she'll have one less prisoner to worry about." Barriss turned to one of the commando droids, "Have three squads sent down to the dungeons to ensure Empress Ahsoka does not suffer any injury."

It bowed and relayed the orders.

**(DUNGEONS)**

Ahsoka had experience, advanced combat skills, stronger Force capabilities, and more advantages. Leia just had sheer aggression.

"What's the matter little girl?" Ahsoka sneered, "I'm sure the reason you can't fight is just because you've been locked up for so long and not because you've got no skill." She ducked under a wild punch and cartwheeled away down the corridor, with Leia in hot pursuit.

Luke, Han, and Chewie had been running after Leia when a dozen magnaguards surrounded them and escorted them back to their cell.

Which meant that in the maze of tunnels there was Ahsoka, Leia, a dozen magnaguards, and three squads of commando droids running around.

After a while Leia turned a corner and found Ahsoka calmly meditating in the centre of the corridor.

"You haven't got a chance against me" Ahsoka didn't even open her eyes, "Your judgment is clouded by anger and grief. You blame me for everything."

Leia clenched her fists, "It is your fault! You and your Sith Empire have destroyed everything I cared about! We would have freed the galaxy, now it is at the mercy of a deranged bitch and her council of evil!"

"We have brought peace, child." Ahsoka opened her eyes, "The people are happy. We do not oppress them, all we ask is loyalty and in exchange we give them safety and whatever they need to survive."

Her last ounce of self-control broke. Leia charged at Ahsoka. Before she made it anywhere near the Togruta she felt a searing pain in her back which drove her to her knees. She looked around to find several magnaguards standing there. One of them stepped forward and rammed its electrostaff into her stomach to send out another charge. This was quickly followed by the other droids using their staffs to shock every visible part of her body they could reach. Leia was quickly reduced to a trembling body of pain as agony coursed through her.

And still the droids continued to torture her. Time after time the heartless machines shocked her, never stopping. Never pausing. Leia's body started to lose all feeling and some part of her welcomed the approach to death's door.

"Stop"

At one word the machines ceased their assault and stood back.

Gracefully the Empress walked over to the fallen woman. A hand extended to the figure, "Accept my offer. I do not want to kill you but I need your loyalty."

By some miracle Leia was able to lift her head and meet Ahsoka's eyes.

"Never"

For a long moment they stared at each other. Then Ahsoka's caring eyes turned icy cold.

"Take her to the cell" she ordered, "Then stand guard till otherwise directed."

"Yes Mistress" the droids bowed as Ahsoka vanished into the dark tunnels.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

In the courtyard of the Imperial Palace a crowd gathered to watch a historic event.

The execution of the Rebel Alliance leaders.

Standing in the centre of the courtyard was a large structure which had been built to the specifications of General Maraxus Herbison, apparently one dimension he had visited used these to execute people.

They were called gallows.

A large stage with trapdoors for the victim to stand on. A length of electro-rope would be tied around their neck and when the trapdoor opened their own weight would snap their neck.

Sitting at a raised platform were the Dark Angels and the High Council. Witnessing the death of the last remnants of the Rebellion, as well as the end of the Skywalker bloodline.

A cold breeze swept across the courtyard as Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca were led in chains to the gallows.

"Begin, General" Ahsoka waved a hand at Maraxus.

He stood and spoke to the crowd in a loud clear tone.

"People of the Empire. We gather here today as witnesses to the execution of enemies of our beloved Angels." He held a datapad up to read it, "In order to remove any notions of rebellion, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency has been declared for the entire Empire. By decree of Empress Ahsoka, Empress Barriss, and Empress Ventress, the Dark Angels. By decree according to their laws the following rights are temporarily amended. Right to trial, suspended. Right to assembly, suspended. Right to habeas corpus, suspended."

The electro-ropes were fastened around the necks of the prisoners. Chewie's was rather larger and thicker.

"Any person found guilty of treason. Or aiding a person convicted of treason. Or taking up arms against this Empire. Shall be sentenced to death by execution befitting your species." Maraxus switched off his datapad, "If you have any pleas they will now be heard."

Everyone was silent. Not a word. They simply stood tall and proud like the people they once were.

"It will be you up here next" Leia finally spoke to the crowd, "Do not let them bring more destruction to this galaxy. Stop them before it's too late."

Luke took a deep breath as Grievous stood beside the lever to open the trapdoors, "May the Force be with you all good people. And may you find the strength to drive out these monsters."

The lever was pulled. The doors opened.

**(THAT NIGHT/ THRONE ROOM)**

The room was filled with black armoured figures as they formed a pathway leading from the doors to the thrones where the Dark Angels stood waiting. Candles illuminated the large hall, casting shadows to hide even more of the Sith waiting patiently for their brethren.

Slowly the doors swung open revealing two Sith women wearing the usual black armour. Mara Jade and Aurra Sing walked down the aisle between their Brothers and Sisters before kneeling in front of the Dark Angels.

"Mara Jade, Aurra Sing" Barriss declared, "We hereby promote you both to the rank of Sith Inquisitor. You are now a member of the Angels of Death. Only the High Council is above you."

Their Sith Brothers and Sisters cheered as they took positions beside Jason, Asha, and Amelia.

"Angels of Death" Ventress rose from her throne, "We call upon you now to undertake a dangerous mission. Naboo has been conquered by Drazonior's forces, you are to infiltrate the planet and shut down their defence network. With it removed our fleet can move in and destroy them!"

The army of Sith cheered.

"Go forth my brethren." Ahsoka stood beside the other Dark Angels, "Show these barbarians the true strength of our family. Show them no mercy. When you look into their eyes they will feel absolute fear and that will be the last thing they feel before you end their worthless existence."

With a loud cheer the entire assembly of Sith and Angels of Death raised their fists into the air.

"All hail the Angels!"

**(CORUSCANT/ PALACE HANGER)**

"All systems are go." Carina flicked several switches, "_Silent Shadow_ is ready for take-off."

Her sister looked over from the co-pilot seat, "Stealth and cloaking on standby."

"Let's go" Jason folded his arms. The Dark Angels had put him in charge of this operation. The Angels of Death were under his command and it was up to him to ensure their mission was a success, "Set our course for Naboo."

The _Silent Shadow _accelerated into orbit while Mara Jade typed in the co-ordinates.

"We are ready to make the jump" she reported and sat down.

Carina pulled the lever and they watched the stars elongate as the ship blasted towards Naboo.

En-route to their destination Jason briefed the team on the plan.

"Okay, first of all our intelligence indicates they have about a dozen cruisers in orbit around the planet. With our advanced cloaking we can slip past them easily so we don't need to worry about that aspect."

"What we do have to worry about is that there is no intelligence about the guards around the palace. We have no info and no-one inside working for us, we will be working blind. Thankfully we do have detailed blueprints of the palace layout."

Amelia stepped forward, "Objectives?"

"Primary objective is to disable their defence towers. Secondary is to eliminate all hostiles and their commanding officer."

Jason paused and looked around at the team, "Also, I do not want any fatalities. If you are required to make a choice between the mission and saving a comrade then I want you to save them."

The others exchanged looks.

"As you wish" Asha nodded, "As the appointed leader if the mission fails due to your orders then you are held responsible."

"No pressure though" Mara added.

Jason tapped the holo-projector and brought up an image of the land surrounding the palace, "We will be landing on the outskirts of the capital. Once we are on the ground the Carina twins will move away to the pickup point while we infiltrate the palace and eliminate the control centre. After that we get back to the ship and let the invasion force handle it from there."

"And how do you plan to get inside the palace?" Aurra folded her arms, "We can hardly just knock on the front door."

The human tapped his nose, "I have a plan."

**(NABOO)**

The _Silent Shadow_ zoomed past the blockade and descended down to the planet.

"Damn" Asha gaped as they looked out the cockpit window.

Towers at least a hundred feet tall were positioned everywhere. Massive spires that reached up to the sky with enormous cannons at the top. There were at least a thousand of them.

"This entire planet is a weapon" Aurra folded her arms, "But how did they get all these built so quickly?"

One of the Carina twins looked up from the controls, "They didn't. We believe these towers were constructed before Naboo was conquered, then once it was under their control the towers were shipped over and planted here."

"Well that's actually a pretty smart move" Asha nodded, "Don't conquer a planet and make it a target until you are able to defend it."

Jason loaded a fresh power cell into his lightsaber, "Lock and load."

The ship swooped down a mile from Theed, above the forest, and the side door slid open.

"Go, go, go!" Jason dived straight out, followed by Asha, Amelia, Aurra, and Mara Jade.

As they touched down on the ground the _Silent Shadow_ sealed its door and flew away. If assistance was required it would return, otherwise it was up to them.

Silently Jason held two fingers up and waved over to his left before repeating over to the right. Asha and Amelia darted over to the left, one took cover behind a large bush and the other behind a tree. Mara ducked behind a rock on his right while Aurra jumped onto a large branch high up in a tree.

"Eyes" Jason muttered into his mask microphone.

Aurra unslung her sniper rifle and scanned around. Behind them was the forest and with so many trees it was hard to great distances, but they weren't going into the forest.

"Visual on Alpha Tower, three hostiles, two armed, one technician. Headshots on all three. Execute?"

"Negative" the squad leader shook his head, "Gold Two and Three split up and get closer, once you are within strike range report."

Asha and Amelia crawled across the ground closer to the base of one of the massive towers. Standing at the base of it was a group of three Sith androids, two were obviously standing guard while the third was working at a small panel. There was a nice little pile of rubble they could hide behind, it was only a few metres from the trio of androids.

"In position Gold One." Amelia reported, "Orders?"

Jason crept over to Mara, "Aurra, take out target One on my mark. Asha take out the second guard. Amelia make a rush for the technician, capture if possible but if he tries to call for help terminate him. Confirm you understand"

"_Copy"_

"_Roger that"_

"_Confirmed"_

Mara nudged him, "Consider if they don't report in to their commanding officer. A squad may be sent to investigate."

"First things first." Jason switched his mic back on, "Take em out."

A laser bolt drilled a hole in one of the guard's heads. As his companions scrambled for cover Asha and Amelia darted from cover and tackled them. The technician was reaching for his headset when Amelia smashed her armoured fist into his face, he spun on the spot before collapsing. Her brother had grabbed the other guard's arm and pulled it sharply, something cracked. As the android opened his mouth, either to shout in pain or for help Asha rammed his ignited lightsaber into the android's mouth.

"_Target One and Two dead. Technician captured." _Aurra reported from her sniper nest up in the tree, _"Area clear."_

Jason and Mara walked over to the others while Aurra jumped from tree to tree.

The technician had been relieved of his tools, side-arm, and headset. He was currently pinned under Asha's boot and had a wad of grass stuffed in his mouth.

"Good job" Jason nodded, "Can you hack get this working?" he handed the headset to Amelia, "See if we can listen to their transmissions."

As she got to work on hacking it Jason flexed his fingers, "Now, let's see what our prisoner has to say."

**(CORUSCANT/LILANDRA'S TORTURE CHAMBER)**

Back on the capital another interrogation was taking place.

"You will tell me what I want to know" Lilandra paced around the mutilated android prisoner, "You will tell me now. When you do I will release you into the prison where you will live out the remainder of your life."

The android glared at her, "You cut off my toes and fingers, you tore out my cybernetic eye, you made me your sextoy, and now you want me to talk?"

Lily gave him a playful pat on the head, "Pleeeeeease"

"No" the android closed his mouth firmly.

With a great sigh of reluctance Lilandra left the cell.

A moment later she returned with her fiancé General Maraxus. They entered holding hands and smiling at each other.

"As a representative of the High Council I will give you this warning." Maraxus waved a finger threateningly, "If you don't answer her questions we will have no choice but to force them out of you."

The android rolled his remaining eye, "Do your worst, human." He smirked, "Yeah, a human with no Force capabilities, no powers or fighting skills of any sort. What could you possibly do that your bitch hasn't already?"

Maraxus snapped his fingers. Another figure entered the cell, a tall woman with glowing white skin and long golden hair, dressed in only a silk black robe.

"Allow you to introduce you to my daughter, Megara" the military human indicated, "Queen of the Arachnisapians."

She walked over to the android and slowly traced a finger down his bare torso.

"You disrespect the Angels and my father" she reached inside the robe and when her hand emerged there was a group of five tiny spiders sitting on it, "Say hello to my babies" she kissed the tiny arachnids.

The android didn't move, but being shackled to a seat didn't leave much room for movement anyway. The spiders jumped lightly from their mother's hand and scurried over him until they reached his face.

Maraxus coughed slightly and turned away, "Spiders creep me out big time." He muttered.

"And yet you created me" Megara teased, "A daughter who can give birth to millions of spiders and spider human hybrids."

No response.

The five spiders on the android's face split up. Two scurried over to his ears and forced their way inside, two others crawled up his nostrils and the fifth waited until Queen Megara pulled open the prisoner's mouth before it darted inside and down his throat.

"Was that so bad" Megara smiled brightly, "Now you should know that unless I tell them otherwise they will eat their way out."

Pinpricks of pain started in his chest. His eye widened as he felt one of the creatures messing with the cybernetic implants in his head.

"Slowly my darlings" Megara trailed her tongue down his arm, "Let mummy feast first." She sunk her fangs into the flesh.

Lilandra watched in fascination as Megara tore a bloody chunk from the android's arm. Maraxus jumped as the android screamed.

"Enough!" Maraxus yelled as he spun around, "Call off your children Megara"

Scowling furiously she did as she was told and the tiny spiders spilled out of the android's mouth and into her waiting hand.

"Out, now" Maraxus pointed at the door.

Lilandra and Megara threw him a dirty look and left the cell.

"Are you okay?" Maraxus turned apologetically to the android.

He slowly nodded.

"Look, I am really against this" Maraxus leaned closer, "In fact I'm on your side." He nodded, "I helped agent Zeliska infiltrate the security network. Do you have the latest co-ordinates for the strikes against the Angels?"

The android nodded, "In my left shoulder there is a capsule with all the information."

Maraxus examined the flesh and pressed down on it. A small skin coloured capsule ejected.

"Thanks" Maraxus slipped the capsule into a pocket, "I'll try and free you as soon as I can." he hurried from the cell.

Lilandra, Ahsoka, and Megara were waiting.

"General?" Ahsoka smiled, "I presume everything went as planned?"

Maraxus held up the capsule, "Everything went exactly as planned Empress." He smiled, "Megara, make sure you finish your dinner."

"Yes daddy" she grinned, before entering the cell to finish eating.

Lilandra, Maraxus, and Ahsoka walked away quickly, they still flinched as the screams started though.

**Okay, time for a pause. So, what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Please review.**

**General: This is not a happy time**

**Carina A: You're telling me, I lost my hair chemicals.**

**General: What has that got to do with anything?**

**Carina B: Have you ever tried going from raven black to strawberry blonde without some form of dye or spray?**

**General facepalms**

**Asha: Hey girls are you ready to go?**

**General: YOU!**

**Carina twins and Asha sprint away**

**General: Please review readers… get back here!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. George Lucas is king.**

**I claim my OCs and storyline so hands off. Jason belongs to my friend AVP5**

**Chapter 5**

**(IMPERIAL PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

General Grievous bowed to the three Dark Angels, "You have a transmission from the leader of the Hutt clan. Rotta, Jabba's son."

Ahsoka clapped her hands together, "Oh, little Stinky!"

The blue image of a large Hutt appeared in the centre of the room, a protocol droid at his shoulder.

"Rotta" Ahsoka smiled, "Remember me?"

"_The most wise and powerful Rotta is pleased to see you again. His father often spoke of you and your master." _The droid translated.

"So I hear you are in control of the Hutt clans now?"

"_Mighty Rotta became the leader when his father perished. Now he controls the entire Hutt Empire. For your help many years ago and your partnership with his father he is offering to continue the alliance between the Hutt clan and the Empire of Angels."_

The three Dark Angels exchanged looks.

"We are honoured to accept your offer Rotta" Ahsoka grinned broadly, "We look forward to a great partnership."

Rotta waved goodbye before the hologram faded.

"And we just added the Outer Rim to our list of territories." Ventress smirked, "Makes me glad I didn't kill that little slug."

**(NABOO)**

"Anything?" Jason asked Mara as she returned from scouting ahead.

"Several patrols, the area is too open, we won't be able to sneak past." She accepted a bottle of water from Asha and pulled off her mask.

Jason glanced over at Amelia, "What's our prisoner saying?"

The Togruta glumly opened a ration pack, "He self-terminated. It seems the androids now have a feature that will inject a toxin if they are compromised. Then the cybernetic memory files will erase themselves, leaving an empty husk of a body." She bit into a chunk of meat.

"Okay people" Aurra dropped down from the tree she had been nesting in, "We can't get across the plains without being spotted and having to deal with an army. So how are we getting inside?"

"Is there a subterranean network?"

Mara chewed her lip thoughtfully, "I think a sewage pipe runs from the city to the swamp, it should be passing underneath this area." She activated her wristcom, "This is Gold Squad to Silent Shadow, come in."

"_This is Silent Shadow, we read you loud and clear"_

"We need you to locate the sewage networks for the city and give us the location of the pipe."

"_Standby… okay from your location take fourteen steps into the forest and stop."_

The group did as they were instructed. Hidden beneath a large pile of leaves was a maintenance hatch.

"Thanks Carina" Jason grinned.

"_Which one?" _the twins asked at the same time.

"Both of you"

"_No problem, Silent Shadow out. Peace!"_

"Teenagers" Aurra shook her head.

Asha gripped the valve in his hands and twisted it round. A hiss of escaping air burst from the hatch as they swung it open and looked down into the tunnel.

"Masks on" Jason put his own on, "It's going to be pitch dark down there, and the smell will be horrendous."

One after another they dropped down into the sewage pipe. Asha, closed the hatch behind him.

"Everyone okay?" Jason muttered into his mask mic, "Sound off"

"Gold Two, good to go." Asha tried to avoid looking at what he was standing in.

"Gold Three, ditto" Amelia patted her twin brother on the shoulder.

"Gold Four, ready" Aurra drew her twin blasters.

"Gold Five, standing by." Mara checked her equipment.

Jason led the group through the tunnel, the pipe didn't have as much as originally feared and was relatively empty, and thankfully their mask filters removed the terrible smell.

"ETA till we are in the city?" he asked.

Mara activated her wrist com, it projected a small hologram of the pipe and a flashing red light indicated their position, "If we continue moving at this rate we will arrive in thirty standard minutes."

"Pick up the pace then" Jason gritted his teeth and pushed on.

**(CORUSCANT/MILITARY SPACEPORT)**

"Ah, General" Maraxus hurried over to Grievous, "I have the latest update on your ship. _Malevolence II _has been given a few upgrades. The ion cannon recharge time has been reduced by fifteen percent. Furthermore we have increased the storage units so you can now carry an additional three Vulture squadrons."

Grievous nodded, "Good, what have you learned from that prisoner's data capsule?"

"There is almost nothing useful or that we didn't already know. The only new bit of information is that after the attack on the palace our prisoner's squad was to report to Mustafar."

"Do you think they have a base set up?"

Maraxus shrugged, "They might, after all we have nothing on that planet since Empress Ahsoka heard what happened to her Master. If you want I can take a squad and investigate."

"No" Grievous shook his head, "You are needed here to launch the orbital battle on Naboo. I will deal with this investigation myself." He strode away.

"This is General Maraxus" the human contacted the spaceport control centre, "Have _Malevolence II _prepared for General Grievous' arrival, and ready his assault fleet."

"_Yes sir"_

A hand tapped Maraxus on the shoulder and he turned to see his fiancé Lilandra.

"Lily" he smiled at the Zeltron, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know in person" she took a deep breath.

Maraxus mouth dropped open, "You're breaking up with me?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, no" she waved her hands frantically, "That's not it. I wanted to know if…" she took his hands in hers, "Is this going anywhere. You and I met a long time ago, and then we spent so much time apart before meeting again. But we hardly spend any time together now. You're either busy planning war or designing weapons, the only time we really spend together is playing chess at night or when you watch me torture prisoners. I don't want to commit myself to a relationship if I am rarely going to see my partner. So unless we are going to be together in more than just paper I think we need to see other people."

Maraxus stared at her for a good five minutes.

"You must choose" she whispered, "I know that you were created for war. That was your entire life. War, fighting, and revenge, but now you must decide. Are you going to spend the rest of your life planning death and destruction, or are you and I going to be together?"

The human was frozen to the spot. His entire reason for living was war. It was why he was created in a test tube twenty odd years ago, why he was chosen to ensure the survival of the Forever Empire, and why he now had a spot on the Angels' High Council… but he did have emotions. His heart was begging him go with her, she had openly declared that she loved him. His brain was racing through options and scenarios, outcomes. He would have to give up his priority. If he wanted to be with her then he would have to abandon the Forever Empire…

What mattered more? His legacy, his power, and his dreams. Or his love?

**(NABOO)**

"Alright, we are now directly below the palace" Mara reported, "If we cut a hole it should open into the lower rooms.

Asha ignited his lightsaber and carved a hole in the tunnel ceiling. He gently lifted the lid and looked around before climbing up, "Move it."

The team quickly ascended from the tunnel. The hole they had carved was in a corner of a room, so they placed a large potted plant in the way to hide the hole.

Jason silently held two fingers in the air and waved towards the doorway. The group crept over and peered around the frame.

"I heard the Empire of Angels is still recovering after what happened to their Empress" an android remarked to another as they passed, "Special Agent Zeliska reported she was discovered before she could gather more intel."

As the two androids moved away the Inquisitors looked at Jason, "What?"

"She was your girlfriend, how are you coping with her being a traitor?" Aurra raised an eyebrow.

Instead of answering he held a finger to his lips. The universal sign 'Keep quiet'.

"It has been a pleasure Commander Zeliska."

The six Inquisitors peered around the doorframe again.

A massive android at least seven feet tall with a build equal to a Wookie was walking beside a smaller female Zebrak. An all too familiar female Zebrak.

"Thank you Commander Palencra." Zeliska smiled reassuringly at him, "I am most pleased with your security arrangements."

Palencra had a smug grin on his face, "I knew you would approve. When Lord Drazonior put me in charge of this base he told me to prepare for an enemy attack. My fleet is in position and the towers are fully operational. I have an army scattered throughout the city. No-one can get through to the palace with millions of soldiers, and with my orbital defence network they won't be able to land troops. This palace is completely secure."

"I hope so Commander" Zeliska's smile had turned more into a sinister smirk. The type you give someone you dislike when you know something bad is going to happen to them, "For your sake I hope there will be no-one able to sneak inside the palace."

For a split second her eyes glanced at the doorway where the Inquisitor team was hiding. Her eyes locked onto Jason's just before he ducked back into cover.

"Did she see you?" Amelia whispered urgently, "Should we retreat?"

"Is there something wrong Commander Zeliska?"

The team held their breath and gripped their weapons.

"No, I just remembered something I need to do. Commander Palencra you may walk me to my ship."

"As you wish Commander."

Jason and the rest of the team peered out of the door to see Zeliska striding away with the enormous android.

"Something's not right" Asha muttered, "I am certain she seen us. So why did she not sound the alarm?"

Amelia cautiously straightened up and stepped into the corridor, "She doesn't like that Palencra guy. She either wants him to fail, or she is throwing us a bone in name of our past friendship."

"Come on" Aurra loaded fresh clips into her blasters, "We've got a control centre to find."

**(CORUSCANT/PALACE/TRAINING ROOM)**

"Empress Ahsoka" Grand Admiral Daala strode into the room.

The Togruta held up a hand, "One moment."

A team of five human Sith Warriors were circling the Empress. They ignited their lightsabers and took up stances.

For a moment Ahsoka didn't move, then she ignited her emerald lightsaber, "Attack"

The five Sith charged at her and each swung for a different part of her body. With astonishing speed she deflected each strike and even had time to kick one of her opponents so hard he flew across the hall and crashed into the wall.

Down to four they regrouped as Ahsoka stood calmly waiting for their next attack. This time two of them rushed straight at her while the other two split to attack her sides. Ahsoka's emerald lightsaber blocked the two frontal assaulters and she jumped into the air to avoid the flanking maneuverer. She brought her legs up into a mid-air splits and kicked the two on her sides. They pivoted on the spot before collapsing, one with a black eye, and the other with a broken nose.

"Who's next?" Ahsoka beckoned to the two remaining Warriors.

They exchanged looks before slowly closing in on her. The first one stabbed at her head while the other slashed at her legs. Ahsoka angled her blade to block the lower strike while she ducked under the blade aimed for her head. Her spare hand grabbed one of the humans and tossed him away like a doll while she dispatched her final opponent with a roundhouse kick.

"Are you okay?" she deactivated her lightsaber and looked around guiltily at the bodies.

The five fallen Warriors confirmed they were indeed okay, just minor injuries.

"What can I do for you Daala?" Ahsoka accepted a moist towel from her Lady-in-waiting and gently wiped her face.

"Our analysis indicated we are ready to make a move on Naboo upon command. The _Silent Shadow_ reports the infiltration team has made it into the palace, but communications are being blocked so they cannot confirm the status of the Inquisitors."

Ahsoka handed the towel back to her attendant, "I'm sure they will be fine. The Angels of Death are our finest agents. The only issue would be if Zeliska is on Naboo. But I'm sure she is no-where near that planet."

**(NABOO/THEED PALACE)**

"Asha I am putting you in charge of the team." Jason muttered quietly, "I want you four to find the control centre and shut it down. Then get out of here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

Jason took a deep breath, "I'm going after Zel."

Before the others could protest he had already sprinted away down the corridor and out of sight.

"Okay ladies." Asha patted Mara on the shoulder, "Let's go."

The team of four carefully made their way through the palace. Surprisingly they didn't run into anymore androids. It seemed that Commander Palencra was so sure of his defences he didn't bother with internal security.

"Okay, the control centre is inside the throne room" Amelia checked her wrist computer, "The next guard patrol should be arriving in five standard minutes. Go."

Upon opening the door they all found a rather unexpected and unpleasant surprise.

"Greetings" Commander Palencra smiled widely, "I've been expecting you."

Just before the ray shield activated around them Asha discreetly tapped the distress button on his wrist com.

**(NABOO HANGER)**

Jason raced into the hanger and spotted Zeliska's ship on an external landing platform. His vision blurred as he crossed the hall at an astounding speed until he stopped just a few metres from the ship.

"Hello Jason" Zeliska smiled sweetly, "Nice to see you again."

It was a rather comical moment. She was standing in the doorway of the shuttle looking back at him dramatically with her cape blowing around her in the wind while he took several breaths and ignored the dozen Sith androids who emerged from hiding behind him.

"Zeliska" he nodded politely, "You've, certainly made some new friends."

She blinked, "You mean these guys?" she waved a hand at the androids, "Please, they are no fun, all this 'Yes Commander' 'No Commander' at least you guys kept things interesting."

"You seen me but you didn't give us away" Jason kept his eyes focused on Zeliska, "Why?"

"Let's see" she tapped her chin mockingly, "It could be that I have a deep burning passion for you equal to a million stars, or it could be that my two best friends are in your team, or it could be that Commander Palencra is a egotistical oaf who thinks he can do a better job than me."

"I'm gonna go with the third one" Jason muttered.

Zeliska smiled again, "Pick whichever one you want. Now if you'll excuse me I have some more planets to visit." She stopped on her way into the shuttle before turning and walking back over to Jason.

"Ah what the heck" she shrugged, before grabbing his head and pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.

The Sith androids sighed loudly as Zeliska drew the kiss out even longer. Her arms were wrapped around Jason's neck and his were around her waist. Finally they broke apart for air.

"How many bombs?" Jason whispered in her ear.

"Six" she whispered playfully while glaring at the androids over Jason's shoulder, "Around the platform's holding clamps. Twenty seconds from liftoff."

They stepped apart and Zeliska entered into her ship. With a last wave the door sealed and the shuttle soared away.

"Time to die" the androids advanced at Jason.

"For you that is." Jason counted down the seconds. Once he reached three he flung himself over the edge of the platform. A few seconds later six explosive charges detonated at the holding clamps, sending the whole platform plummeting down the side of the palace and crashing into the courtyard.

Jason had been able to grab onto a window ledge before the platform was destroyed and watched as the Sith androids fell, "That is going to hurt."

Sadly that wasn't the case as the androids fired grappling hooks from a concealed launcher in their mechanical arm. They grabbed onto whatever they could to prevent a nasty landing. Their glowing red eyes were clearly focused on Jason as they started to climb the walls.

"Time to go" Jason smashed the window and hurried inside.

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"You will tell me how you snuck past my orbital defences. You will tell me how you infiltrated the palace. You will tell me of any accomplices. Then you will be locked up before we interrogate you further." Commander Palencra smiled widely from his seat on the throne.

The Inquisitors didn't say anything.

"If you do not talk I will resort to unpleasant methods" Palencra warned, "And I would hate to ruin three pretty faces" he eyed Mara, Aurra, and Amelia lustfully, "I have no problems with getting rid of you" he added to Asha.

Still not a word.

"I am well aware from Commander Zeliska's reports that you are the infamous Angels of Death. The elite team of Sith Inquisitors chosen by the Dark Angels to complete the most impossible of missions and that you are trained to survive under extreme torture."

Palencra walked over to the team, "But there is a major flaw that you have." He leered at Amelia.

Asha stiffened as Palencra stroked his sister's face.

"I wonder what you look like under that armour" Palencra leaned closer to Amelia, "Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I removed it?"

Amelia lifted her chin and glared at Palencra but still didn't speak.

"Well then" the android Commander grabbed her head, "I think we'll start with a kiss."

Asha kicked the android behind him in the shins then tackled Palencra. With his hands in electro cuffs he couldn't do much and Palencra was ready. He grabbed Asha and rammed his knee into the Togruta's stomach, then he lifted Asha to his feet and smashed a series of punches into his face.

"Nice try Inquisitor" he spat on Asha before stomping on the fallen Togruta's back to pin Asha under his boot, "But so predictable."

The other three Inquisitors made no movement during this. Any action would be something Palencra could use against them. Despite her intensive training Amelia was doing her best to avoid watching her brother getting brutalised. While everyone in the Empire of Angels were seen as Brothers and Sisters, Asha was her actual brother. They had been sold as slaves at a young age and always looked out for each other. When they had met Zeliska she was welcomed into their little group. Zeliska had been a natural leader but even though she tried to avoid showing it Asha and Amelia had spotted her smiling when they were nearby, or angry whenever they were upset. The worst times of her life were also the happiest.

"_Amelia?" Asha found his sister crying in their tiny room. She was dressed in a slave dancer's outfit and curled up in a corner crying softly, "Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head violently. Asha walked over quickly and sat down beside her; he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She smiled weakly as he patted her back reassuringly._

"_It's going to be okay sis" he whispered, "Just you wait, one day we'll get out of this place and they'll be sorry."_

_The door opened and Zeliska looked in, "Hey guys, I heard you we- what's happened?"_

"_The master just said that starting tomorrow I need to start making more money, so he wants me to start…" she clamped her mouth shut._

_Asha felt anger welling up inside him, "He wants you to have sex with paying customers."_

_Amelia nodded miserably._

"_It's not pleasant I'll give you that" Zeliska muttered darkly, "But it has a lot of opportunity."_

_The Togruta siblings looked at her. They knew that Zeliska suffered from occasional moments of insanity. Depending on her mood would determine what she would be like in that state. If she was happy then she would be a pleasant enough person, if she was sad then she would be completely depressed and they would have to look after her. But the worst was if she was angry, she would go into a psychopathic rage and murder anyone who crossed her path._

"_When you have a client we will follow." Zeliska sat down on Amelia's other side, "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it."_

_Amelia never forgot Zeliska's promise. Each time she was sent to a stranger's house Asha and Zeliska would follow her. If the customer merely requested a dance or entertainment then things weren't so bad. But if they ever wanted or tried anything stronger, Zeliska was only to happen to step in and murder the client. Following disposal of the evidence the trio would help themselves to any valuables around the living accommodations. After giving some to their master as he expected for Amelia's services they would split the remaining stolen goods between themselves._

_Times weren't always that easy but they never had too much trouble. When Zeliska had asked for their help in killing the Hutt they were only too happy to help repay her._

_Along the way Zeliska had started sneaking out to meet someone. She claimed it was a male human who was helping her with her mental issues. Later on Asha and Amelia had found it was General Maraxus who was helping Zeliska. He claimed that Zeliska needed help and as a gentleman it was his duty to aid her. Amelia had thought he seemed very posh. But the therapy sessions had helped, Zeliska's insanity moments grew less and less frequent until she only went into her state when she was extremely emotional._

_When Empress Ventress had recruited them Zeliska was hesitant at first but the three of them stuck together and embraced their new way of life._

Amelia was yanked back to the here and now as Palencra released Asha.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions" he turned back to Amelia, "Where were we?"

The door to the throne room broke open and Jason stepped in, "Hold it right there."

Palencra swore under his breath, "Are there any more of you? Should we just sit and wait till the rest of your team arrives?"

The window behind the throne shattered and the Carina twins floated in on rocket boots, both wielding dual laser pistols.

"Someone call for backup?" Carina B spotted Asha bleeding on the floor, "What did you do to my boyfriend!"

"Hey!"Carina A turned to her twin, "He's my boyfriend too."

Palencra shook his head wearily, "I had to take this assignment" he snapped his fingers, "Kill them all."

It quickly turned into a full scale brawl as the Carina twins tossed a spare lightsaber to Amelia and blasters to Aurra and Mara while they rescued Jason.

"Terminate all enemies" Palencra ordered as he locked blades with Jason, "I'll crush you just like your friend."

Jason pulled back and stabbed at Palencra's legs. As the giant jumped to avoid the attack a blaster bolt from one of the twins caught the back of his right arm and he dropped his lightsaber.

"That's for Asha you son of a conveyer belt" she flipped him the finger before helping her twin carry Asha out the broken window.

"Twin's dating the same guy" Palencra rubbed his arm interestedly, "Must be awkward."

He turned back to see Jason decking another of his agents, the other three Inquisitors had already started searching for the main control console. Little did they know it was in his head.

"Palencra"

The giant android looked around to see the Togruta, Amelia coming towards him with a not-amused face.

"Bring it on" he grabbed his spare lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

She held out a hand and sent bolts of lightning surging at him. He intercepted them with his lightsaber but then Aurra and Mara started taking shots at him. For the first time in his life he cursed the fact he was so big. The first shot fried his left kneecap, the second caught his left shoulder and the third pierced a hole in his right thigh. His circuitry failed and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ah shit" he swore bitterly, just before Amelia pushed him to the ground under her boot.

"You are dead" she whispered. Then she raised her foot till it was vertically up in the air before slamming it down on Plaencra's head so hard the head shattered into fragments of metal and bone.

As soon as power was cut from the generator in his chest to the control centre in his brain the entire Naboo defence system was shut down. All the towers shut down and the communication barriers were deactivated.

**(CORUSCANT ORBIT/DRAGATRON BRIDGE)**

"We have received the all clear from _Silent Shadow_" General Maraxus turned to Empress Barriss, "The fleet is awaiting attack orders."

Barriss smiled in anticipation, "Let's go."

The enormous serpentine warship blasted into hyperspace. A moment later a fleet of droid ships followed.

_Dragatron_ emerged from hyperspace and closed rapidly on the android defence fleet. A cascade of lasers sprayed from the android cruisers. The size of _Dragatron _made it an easy target but its shields were designed to withstand a full assault at point blank range so the lasers that did impact were used to charge the massive warship.

"We have a clear shot at the enemy fleet Empress" Maraxus checked his console, "Four cruisers and three transports. Our jamming equipment has their communications locked, awaiting your order."

Barriss smiled at the screen, "Destroy them."

"Charge the main gun" Maraxus tapped away at his console while the room full of Sith agents took their positions. Normally the bridge could be operated with four people but having a larger bridge crew meant things were done a lot quicker, "Fire at ten percent of max power"

The mouth of Dragatron opened and millions of lasers gathered into an energy sphere. A beam of black lightning blasted from the sphere and tore through one of the enemy cruiser's hull. The explosions and shockwaves set off a chain reaction that obliterated the rest of the fleet.

"This is too easy" Barriss smiled, "What is the status of our infiltration team?"

"Mistress" one of the pilots looked over his shoulder at her, "We are receiving a transmission from the _Silent Shadow_."

"On-screen" Barriss ordered.

One of the Carina twins appeared, "Empress" she saluted, "The mission was a success but Asha has suffered a considerable amount of damage."

"The droid frigate _Crusader_ is nearest. Have the infiltration team taken there for recovery."

"Yes Empress" Carina vanished.

"With their defences offline and their fleet destroyed we can now retake this world." Barriss turned to Maraxus, "Begin landing your troops. A full invasion of Naboo."

Maraxus turned to her, "My Empress, is that legal?"

"The Dark Angels have made it legal." She tilted her head to the side.

"And, the Sith androids?"

Barriss snorted, "They shouldn't have made themselves our enemies. Wipe them out. All of them."

"Yes Empress" Maraxus jabbed the intercom button, "Attention all ships. Begin landing operations. Vulture squadrons begin bombing the landing site to clear a path for the transports."

The screen displayed massive droid landing ships descending from the fleet, escorted by dozens of starfighters.

"Oh the irony" Barriss smiled, "Decades ago a droid army invaded Naboo in the first action of starting the Clone Wars, and now we are doing the same thing."

Maraxus nodded, "Well this way is gets rid of your enemies and we don't have to risk lives. We can always rebuild droids."

"I am impressed by this ship of yours" Barriss rubbed the armrest, "Very comfy."

The human shrugged, "If you're going to destroy a lot of things you might as well be comfortable."

"And I know about the issue with your fiancé."

Maraxus winced, "Who else knows?"

"Don't worry very few people know." Barriss looked him in the eye, "As you know Ahsoka and I are together. We have known each other for a very long time and know each other. You and Lilandra on the other hand have hardly spent any time together since you came to this dimension."

"With all due respect your Highness" Maraxus straightened his spine, "My duty to your Empire takes priority over emotions."

Barriss stood up and walked over to the human, "I Empress Barriss, order you General Maraxus to take some time off and spend it with Chief Interrogator Lilandra."

Maraxus blinked rapidly.

"I gave you an order General" Barriss smiled.

Maraxus took a breath, "I obey."

**(DROID FRIGATE CRUSADER)**

"Well that was interesting" Jason slumped down beside Mara, "I'm just glad we didn't lose anybody." He looked over at Amelia opposite him, "How's Asha?"

"He took a beating" she answered, "But nothing major, he just needs to rest and let those injuries heal."

Mara stood up, "I'm going to find Aurra. See you guys later."

Jason and Amelia nodded as she walked away.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, "Aurra and Mara filled me in on what I missed."

Amelia shrugged, "I'm fine. It's just…"

"Zeliska." The human walked over and sat down beside Amelia.

"Yeah" she nodded, "She was my best friend for so many years. It really hurt that she would just throw everything away. And for what? What is she getting from the androids?"

"No idea" Jason scratched his head, "Should we check on Asha again?"

Amelia smiled, "My brother is having a private session with two nurses."

"Nurses?" Jason raised an eyebrow, "On a droid cruiser?"

A pair of girls emerged from the med-lab in identical nurse outfits, "Hi guys."

"Carina," Jason nodded to one of them, "Carina" he nodded to the other, "I should've known it was you two."

The twins had once again changed their looks. Their piercings were gone along with the spiky black hair. Now they had a well tanned complexion, long blonde hair with a red and white nurse outfit. A lot of people had given up trying to figure out how they were able to keep changing so quickly.

"Yeah well Asha was hurt so we needed to cheer him up" one of the twins shrugged, "Just don't tell dad, he'll go nuts."

"We were heading for something to eat" Amelia pointed a thumb down the corridor, "Want to join us?"

The twins shook their heads in unison, "Nah"

"See you later then" Jason nodded to them before walking away with Amelia.

"Do you reckon we should tell Asha?" Carina looked at her twin.

"Probably better if he didn't know" she answered, "Besides, I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

With a nod to each other they stepped back into the med-lab.

**(CORUSCANT/PALACE/THAT NIGHT)**

Maraxus stood outside the interrogation room, renamed torture chamber, and took a calming breath. He had no problem with running into battles and no problem with building weapons of mass destruction but working up the nerve to talk to Lilandra was a challenge.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door it opened and Lilandra appeared. She was flush in the face and breathing heavily.

"Oh, Maraxus" she grinned widely, "I didn't know you were coming by. Sorry" she waved a hand at her face, "Bin working out. Thought you and Empress Barriss were taking over Naboo?"

He stood stiff as a poker, "We finished that about three standard hours ago. Then the Empress ordered me to spend more time with you. So that means I have a valid reason to take the night off. I was hoping you were free, there's a nice little dining facility located within a good estimated travel distance that I have placed a reservation at. If you are available I would like to take you to it."

Lilandra stared at him, "Are you asking me out?"

"Well that is the intention I had, but I wasn't sure how to word it." He frowned; "Maybe I should try ag-" he was cut off as she kissed him.

If anyone had come across them it would've been a great picture. Lilandra had her eyes closed and her arms around Maraxus' neck while the human had his arms in the air like he hadn't a clue what to do and his eyes were darting all around as though looking for instructions.

"I would love to go out with you" she smiled as they broke apart, "Just give me some time to shower and get changed."

"Yes," Maraxus nodded wildly, "Yes, you go do that. I shall acquire transportation to the facility."

Lilandra rolled her eyes but smiled, "I think you need to talk to your daughters, they could teach you to speak casually."

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

"You're on" Ahsoka nudged a small pile of chocolate drops forward, "And I'll raise you a mint."

Ventress looked at her cards and chewed her lip, "I'm gonna see you."

"Me too" Barriss tossed a mint into the pile of sweets/candy.

"Let's see what you got." Ahsoka turned her hand over. Four Aces.

"Awh come on" Barriss threw hers down, A pair of Sevens and a pair of Nines.

"Nice try" Ventress grinned smugly, "But not good enough." She had a Straight Flush. Two of Hearts through to Six of Hearts.

Ahsoka watched her chocolate drops being levitated away from her, "Nooooooo!" she cried dramatically.

"Want to try winning them back?" Ventress smiled slyly, "I'm sure your luck will get better." She tossed a chocolate drop into her mouth and chewed slowly, "Mmm delicious."

"You're on" Ahsoka started shuffling the cards, "I will crush you so badly your entire supply of sugar coated snacks will all belong to me." She threw back her head and laughed evilly.

"Not if I take both of you down" Barriss flexed her fingers, "Besides, I want those Rancor Ravager bars"

**(SIMULATION ROOM)**

"A bold strategy General" Daala watched a squadron of droid bombers move alongside her command ship, "But your attempt to target my transports have left yours vulnerable to my frigates." She pressed a button and the hologram shifted as a pair of her smaller cruisers closed on Grievous' transports.

"Which is why I had power diverted to the port cannons." The cyborg pressed a button and lasers blasted from his command ship and pounded her frigates, "You suffered twenty percent shield damage and lose three speed points."

Daala turned her attention to the ground battle, "I move Squad Five to Sector 928. That gives me the high ground and plus five evasion points."

"I counter by using my artillery to bombard your position" Grievous jabbed a button. The hologram displayed his cannons raining fire on Daala's forward position, "Ten fatalities and three wounded. Morale drops one point."

Daala sent another squad forward, "I move Imperial Officer 573 to the front lines. Troop morale goes up by three points."

"I bring out my main commander" Grievous smirked behind his mask. The hologram displayed his main base glowing and a tiny figure of himself emerging from inside, "General Grievous is on the battlefield. All organic opponents lose five morale points and all Jedi units must begin moving towards him."

"Which is why I'm not using Jedi" Daala glanced at the battlefield before switching to the space battle, "I bring frigate seven round to protect my transports."

Grievous clenched his fists as his bomber squadron took a severe hit, "Not bad Grand Admiral."

"Battle's not over yet" she smiled to herself, "And there are plenty more worlds to fight over."

**(CARINA TWINS' ROOM)**

"Heard dad is going out with Lily" Carina moved her chess piece, "Wonder how it's going to go."

Her twin shrugged, "It should be okay. Lily seems to find dad's constant military attitude interesting. Plus she's a nice enough person even if she does have a strange delight in torture."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" both twins called.

It turned out to be their father, dressed for once in a casual suit rather than his uniform.

"Who are you?" Carina B asked, "Do we know you?"

Maraxus rolled his eyes, "You know I am your father."

"Impossible" Carina A wagged a finger, "Our dad lives inside a military uniform. He doesn't wear anything else."

The twins grinned at each other and bumped fists, "What's up dad?"

"I am sure you are aware that I am taking Lily out to a dining facility for consumption of food materials. Before we return here at" he checked his watch, "Twenty-three hundred hours. I want you two to be in bed, your own bed and not someone else's."

Both twins groaned, "Dad!"

"I mean it" he warned.

"Dad, can we offer some advice?" one of the twins rubbed her forehead, "Answer me this, have you ever been on a date before?"

Maraxus frowned, "Hang on… no."

"Then how did you and Lily ever get engaged?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess it was because we just clicked. Not sure how to explain it but when I met her." His face suddenly relaxed, "It was during my first expedition into this dimension. I landed on Zeltros under orders to investigate the planet being used for the Forever Empire's base in this dimension. When I arrived on the planet I met Lily, she was rather unnerved by my uniform but she showed me around and treated me like any other person. Over the next few days I started to enjoy myself… I think I even had fun."

"Ladies and gentlemen" Carina declared, "Our father, General Maraxus, Supreme Commander of the Forever Empire has just admitted he had fun."

"Very funny young lady" Maraxus smiled, "Yes I enjoyed the days I spent with Lily. When my allocated time expired I told her the truth about why I was there. She didn't hold it against me, instead she told me she was actually a Sith agent working for the Dark Angels. We were both undercover spies who feel in love. She urged me to stay in this dimension with her but my duty demanded I return to the Forever Empire's folds. When she realised I could not be swayed she made me vow that I would return one day and that we could be together."

Both twins were dabbing their eyes with tissues, "Awh" they said in unison.

"So now I want to ensure that things don't go wrong between us. Now what advice did you want to give?"

"Talk like a normal person" Carina answered.

"Compliment her choice of outfit." The twin added.

"Pay the bill"

"Pull out a chair for her"

"Ask about her"

"Take an interest in her line of work"

"Eat with your mouth closed"

Maraxus held up a hand, "I am a gentleman born and bred in a bacta tank in Britain. Make no mistake I know proper manners."

"Then you should be fine" the twins smiled innocently… too innocently.

**(AHSOKA'S ROOM)**

"And a Royal Flush makes me the winner" Barriss scooped up the entire pile of treats.

Ahsoka and Ventress exchanged looks, "How did you end up with that hand?" Ventress asked suspiciously.

"I cheated" Barriss answered.

There was silence before Barriss started laughing.

"I'm only messing with you" she teased, "As if I would cheat."

Ahsoka and Ventress exchanged another look, "One more hand. For everything." Ventress challenged.

"Sorry to tell you this girls but you got nothing to wager" Barriss casually unwrapped a Rancor Ravager bar.

Ahsoka toyed with her silk gown, "One more hand, if I win I get all the treats. If you win" she slowly peeled away part of the gown to reveal her orange shoulder.

"Tempting" Barriss looked at Ventress, "What about you?"

Ventress frowned, "I think I'll call it a night. Have fun you two"

As she left the room she could hear a triumphant cry from Barriss. It rather made her feel lonely.

"Those two are closer than ever and I'm the one alone." She strode through the hallways, ignoring the countless Sith that bowed to her as she passed.

"Asajj"

She turned to see Grievous pacing towards her.

"Just like old times" she smiled, "Oh I am glad to see you big guy."

He seemed slightly taken back by her greeting, "I was coming to see how you are. With Barriss and Ahsoka together I figured you'd feel lonely."

Ventress gave a small nod, "Even turned to the Dark Side they stick together more than with me."

"Which is why you've got me" he offered her his arm, "Come on. A nice walk through the royal gardens should be just the thing to cheer you up."

She linked her arm with his, "Good thing I can always count on you."

They made an odd pair as they walked through the palace, but after all their adventures together they had developed a strong bond of respect for the other which had developed into friendship.

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

"_Report Agent Zeliska" _a hologram of Android General Nadia appeared.

She leaned back casually in her seat, "Naboo has fallen. A small team slipped inside and killed Palencra. The towers went offline and an enemy fleet moved in and wiped out our fleet before they launched a massive droid invasion to destroy the garrison. All dead."

The Android General clenched her fists, _"Damn it. Lord Drazonior will not be happy." _

"No, I'm sure he won't be" Zeliska examined a bottle of some alcoholic beverage the previous owner had left sitting on the table, "So I suggest you tell him sooner rather than later."

Nadia hissed furiously before vanishing.

"I love talking to you too" Zeliska picked up the bottle, "On second thoughts I really shouldn't." she tossed the bottle aside, ignoring the liquid trickling from it she strode into the bedroom and picked up the dead body, "Sorry mate but I'm sleeping in the bed, you can have the floor."

The previous owner's body was deposited in the main room beside the nearly empty bottle. He had made the mistake of hiring a sex slave in front of her as she walked through the filthy streets. It had been a simple matter to follow him home and beat him to death with his own ornamental walking stick. The slave had been quiet as she watched Zeliska murder a Duros right in front of her. After looting his pockets she had proceeded to give Zeliska a brief hug before slipping away.

"She wasn't that bad looking" Zeliska muttered to herself, "If I wasn't already seeing someone I'd have taken her myself."

Her hand reached down the front of her halter top and lifted out a small locket. Opening it revealed a tiny chip which she plugged into a holo-projector. A picture slideshow started up.

The first picture was when she was younger. She was standing between Asha and Amelia with her arms around both of them. The three of them had big wide grins.

"My first friends." She gazed wistfully at the picture.

Following that picture was one with her meditating, a lightsaber was floating in front of her. Amelia had taken this picture while she was assembling the weapon. The day she had finished her first step of revenge.

The next picture was her standing beside Doctor General Herbison. She had an innocent smile on her face while he was patting her head like a doting uncle. This was just after he had declared her mental state fully restored.

Just a few days before she began to hunt down everyone who had ever taken advantage of her. It wasn't that she was insane, it was just that with her brain fully operational she decided to make the most of the opportunity.

"How old was he?" she thought for a moment, "I think he was early twenties. Then he went to another dimension for a few years and now he's back. I don't know if he even ages properly."

The final image was of Asha, Amelia, and her in their black armour just after being inducted into the Empire of Angels. A new life for them and still the best of friends.

"I'm sorry guys" she whispered, "But I must do this."

With a wave of her hand she deactivated the projector and levitated the chip back into her locket. She decided to call it a night, there was a list of things she needed to do in the morning.

The bed was colder than she expected but a little chill wasn't going to deter her. After only a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

**(CORUSCANT/PALACE)**

"That was a wonderful evening" Lilandra smiled at Maraxus as they walked through the palace, "How did you know I like Muja fruit?"

He smiled at her, "When we met on Zeltros all those years, on my third day there you invited me to a picnic. I distinctly remember you taking a bite of the fruit and the look of utter delight was apparent in your eyes."

Lilandra blinked in surprise, "You remember that?"

"My dear Lily," Maraxus sighed, "I was created in a bacta tank. My mind is similar to a computer. Everything I see, feel, learn and so on is stored in files that I can access at will. If you want I can tell you what you were wearing."

The Zeltron raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Go on."

"You wore a blue dotted red bikini accompanied with a set of red shorts, you wore sandals and had your toenails painted blue."

Lily frowned, "I'm not sure if that is impressive or downright creepy."

"So sue me." He shrugged, "I'll win if you try. I like paying attention to details" he smiled warmly, "Especially when it means I can store pictures of you in my head."

"Awh" she smiled, "You certainly know the right thing to say."

They arrived at their room.

"Lily" Maraxus turned to her, "I really like you, and I want to be with you, but my life is extremely dangerous. At one point I almost died five times in three days. I don't want to put you in harm's way."

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, "We have gone through many dangerous situations in our lives Maraxus. I will stand beside you for the rest of my life."

"Then" Maraxus grinned widely, "As soon as this war with the androids is over I will marry you, no more war, no more fearing for our lives. But…" he nodded at their room door, "If you want I am willing to give you the best time of your life."

Lilandra tilted her head to the side, "You have never had any experience in this field. How can you back up this claim?"

"My daughters." He closed his eyes briefly, "They have… a considerable amount of experience in this field and they transferred the files to me. I will delete them once I am done making you scream my name for the next few hours."

Before she could react to this completely new style of comments Maraxus had lifted her off the floor and carried her into the room.

The door locked and a sound barrier activated behind them.

**It seems a lot of things are happening tonight. Anyway I hope you like this nice long chapter. Please, I am asking for reviews here. One tiny review for a massive chapter. Is it too much to ask for?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner but things have been crazy for me. Please enjoy, I do not own Star Wars but I claim my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

**(CORUSCANT/IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"Come on" Amelia pulled Jason after her through the corridors, "Stop squirming"

For struggling against her grip he was as she dragged him behind her, "I will when you tell me why you pulled me from my bed in the middle of the night and are currently damaging my arm by using it as a towrope."

"We are going to Zeliska's room" she stopped and let go of his arm.

He stood up and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"After she betrayed the Angels her room was searched for anything that could be useful. Nothing was found but there could be personal items still there."

"So?" Jason massaged his arm.

Amelia pouted slightly, "She was my best friend. I want at least one memento of her."

"Fine. We'll go to her room, get one thing, and then we're gone before security thinks we're traitors as well."

That would prove tricky since after the android attack cameras were posted everywhere by the order of General Grievous. The only way to shut them down was to destroy both the AI controllers, the Carina twins, they had the entire security network in their heads and at any given moment could activate or deactivate any part of it.

So Amelia had bribed the twins with personal information about her brother Asha, the target of the twins' affection, in exchange for removing them from the footage.

As they peered around the corner they spotted a patrol of droids. A dozen B1s clanked towards them with their heads constantly looking around for anything that could be a threat. They looked left, they looked right, but they didn't look up as they walked along the hallway and so missed seeing Amelia and Jason levitating each other against the roof.

Once the droids were out of sight they dropped down to the ground and slid the door open.

"Ah the memories" Amelia inhaled.

Considering it had been ransacked and every tiny corner searched someone had very thoughtfully tidied it and put everything back in its original place.

They carefully started poking around the cupboards and drawers, well Amelia did. Jason had an issue with invading Zeliska's privacy even though she turned out to be a traitor. So he decided to stand guard while Amelia searched.

"I don't believe it" the Togruta gasped.

Jason turned to see her holding a small black book, "What is it?"

Amelia carefully flicked through it, "It's incredible."

"Are you going to show me or what?"

She opened her mouth then both froze as the Force alerted them to someone coming their way. Fast.

"Hide" Jason whispered as he closed the door.

They dived into corners and silently thanked their black armour which helped them blend in.

The door opened and they spotted a man in a green uniform dart in. General Maraxus rolled underneath the bed as the door slid shut and the sounds of running footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Oh Maraxus" an alluring voice called playfully, "Where are you?"

For the voice belonged to Maraxus' future wife. Lilandra the Zeltron, and also the Angel's Chief Interrogator. Apparently he had decided to take her out to dinner, which was followed with them retiring to their room for some 'private business' so why Maraxus was fleeing from her was anyone's guess.

"General?" Amelia asked quietly.

There was a thud as his head bashed into the bed and a muttered, "Agh my head. Who's there?"

"It's Amelia sir, Jason's here too" she added.

"What the fudgicals are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Amelia wanted to see if there was any personal items left by Zeliska that she could keep" Jason answered, "Why are you here?"

The human fixed his peak cap carefully, "I am hiding from Lily. In addition I am never going to my daughters for advice again."

They were quiet for a moment as they listened to Lilandra moving past the room. Once she had moved on they let out breaths they'd been holding and emerged from their hiding spots.

"I assumed females liked being taken to a dining facility to consume substances" Maraxus straightened his uniform, "She did appear to enjoy it. Then when we returned to the palace I was going to engage her in sexual interactions in an attempt to satisfy her urges while not 'going all the way' until we are married. Unfortunately I might have overdone it slightly and now she is slightly out of control. She tried to entice me with her natural abilities but thankfully I reacted in time and fled here. As you heard she is attempting to find me in order to…" he stopped, "Well you get the picture."

Sadly that was true as Amelia fought to control her laughter and Jason whistled under his breath while trying not to think about the picture conjured in his mind.

"What's that you've got?" Maraxus spotted the book clutched in Amelia's hands.

She walked over to the others and opened the book, "Zeliska's secret hobby."

Page after page was filled with the most incredible pieces of art. There was a certain magic about them as they almost glowed in the dim light. There was a large picture of the Zebrak herself along with Asha and Amelia dressed in their black armour. Directly after it was one of Jason meditating in his room, there was one of Maraxus lying on a chaise lounge with her sitting in a chair beside him. Throughout the book there were hundreds of pictures of the five of them in various places but the masterpiece was one with the five of them. Zeliska had painted the five of them together with a shining lake behind them. Bright smiles were visible on their faces, but none as wide as Zeliska's. Her eyes practically screamed joy as she stood in the middle with an arm around Jason's shoulder and the other around Amelia's.

The detail and the emotion behind the piece reached the three of them as they looked through the book.

"These are incredible" Jason whispered, "Who knew Zel was into art?"

Maraxus raised a finger, "Back in the days when I was her therapist I told her to get a hobby. Each time she felt the urge to hurt someone she could let it out through an activity. She briefly mentioned painting."

"Well I'm going to show it to Asha in the morning" Amelia closed the book, "Now come on before the three of us are discovered here."

**(MORNING)**

Barriss awoke to a peculiar sound. For a moment she lay in her luxurious bed stretching out a hand towards Ahsoka while trying to determine what the sound was. It sounded similar to Grievous when he had coughing fits many years ago, but there was a splashing sound mixed in as well.

She frowned as her hand groped wildly for Ahsoka with nothing coming into contact while the sound persisted.

"Ahsoka?" she mumbled.

Last night had been nothing short of mind blowing. After she had one that last hand of cards Ahsoka had practically tackled her to the bed. She barely had a chance to breathe before her Togruta girlfriend had torn her clothes off.

Thie sound broke through the memory of watching Ahsoka trail kisses down her body while prying her legs apart. With a growing sense of annoyance and arousal the Dark Angel opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillows groggily to assess the situation.

Her bed sheets were everywhere, undergarments were lying on the floor a considerable distance from the bed, Ahsoka was not in said bed, and her private bathroom was open with the unusual sound coming from within.

Due to her being one of the three Empresses her safety was considered the highest priority to the Empire. With that in mind she sent out a small Force mind to mind contact which basically let her Ladies-in-waiting know she needed them.

For as long as she could remember she never fully understood where these unique Sith had come from. They had seemingly been trained for years to be the ultimate personal servant to the Dark Angels. Rumours were that they had been trained in a variety of skills, hand to hand combat, lightsaber combat, extensive medical training, fully certified pilots, survival skills in all terrains, and that they each were imbued with high levels of magic from the Sith Sorcerers.

From fifty candidates who went through the training only the three highest qualified were given the great honour of being the Dark Angel's personal staff.

Currently there were fifteen Ladies. Five were appointed to each Dark Angel specifically to be summoned at a whim. Each of them was willing to give their life without hesitation for their leaders no matter the task. These women would search every store on Coruscant for Rancor Ravager bars if she wanted.

They were never seen by anyone unless summoned, even the incredible security system was unable to keep tabs on them.

The door opened and her Ladies gracefully entered without so much as a sound. Adorned in strapless black dresses that almost touched the ground accompanied by each wearing a red choker they bowed to her.

"Mistress" they spoke in unison, "You summoned us."

For a moment Barriss simply took in the sight of her servants. For some reason her appointed Ladies were not of her species, and none of them were from the same as the others. There was a green Twi'lek, a blonde human, a pink Zeltron, a brown Togruta, and a Pantoran, all in perfect physical condition.

Normally Barriss didn't like using her elite servants for things she could do herself but since the androids had invaded the palace the High Council had bluntly insisted the Dark Angels have their personal staff investigate any irregularities.

So with that in mind Barriss jerked her thumb at the bathroom, "Investigate."

The five Ladies almost flew through the air as they crossed the large room without a sound. After a brief pause they entered the bathroom. A moment later the human emerged.

"The noise is coming from Mistress Ahsoka." Her blue eyes glanced back into the bathroom, "She appears to be sick."

Barriss slid out of bed and followed the Lady into the marble bathroom that could fit an AT-TE walker. Crouching beside the toilet was Ahsoka who, despite her orange skin, was looking rather pale. The other four Ladies were grouped around her, one with a glass of water, one was rubbing her back, and the other two were offering words of comfort.

"Ahsoka?" Barriss frowned, "Are you okay?"

The Togrutan Lady looked over, "She is with child Mistress."

Barriss went pale herself and spluttered, "What?"

"Mistress Ahsoka is pregnant," the human Lady added, "She is suffering a form of morning sickness."

The Mirialan stared in shock as Ahsoka threw up, "How did…" then the credit dropped, "That Sith raped you. You're pregnant with his child?"

Ahsoka raised a thumb weakly in confirmation.

**(OUTER RIM/TATOOINE/MOS EISLEY CANTINA)**

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked as a hooded figure sat down at the bar.

"Information" a female voice emerged from under the hood, "Where can I find a Toydarian named Slatto?"

The bartender shrugged, "I just serve drinks. You sho-" he was cut off as his neck was suddenly caught in a clamp.

"Tell me where he is" the voice spoke again, "Or die. Your choice."

Just like that the pressure vanished and he found himself eager to tell this complete stranger Slatto's address and when he would be there.

"Thank you" the voice sounded pleased, "Now if you'll excuse me." The figure turned and walked away.

As she reached the door Zeliska clenched her fist.

The bartender clutched his chest frantically as his heart was crushed before he collapsed to the floor in a dead heap.

"I broke his heart" Zeliska giggled delightfully.

**(CORUSCANT/IMPERIAL PALACE)**

"I'm fine" Asha insisted as he strode through the hallways towards the training room, with both the Carina twins following close behind, "Have either of you seen my sister?"

The twins exchanged looks, "Nope."

Asha turned to them, "You two have access to every piece of surveillance equipment in the entire palace and you seriously can't find her?"

"Correct" they answered in unison.

He looked suspiciously at them while they smiled innocently, "You two are up to something."

"That would be telling." They winked before prancing away. Yet again they had changed their appearance. Now they had short spiky red hair and were dressed in ripped blue jeans with vibrant yellow t-shirts. Several of his Brothers and Sisters had interrogated him about their frequent outfit and hair changes only to be disappointed when he bluntly said he had no idea.

"Asha" a familiar voice called.

He turned to see his sister, Amelia, hurrying towards him along with Jason, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Likewise" Jason took several breaths as he slowed down to stop beside the Togruta twins, "Amelia dragged me to the infirmary then we found you had left so we ran through the entire palace looking for you."

"Well you found me" Asha raised a facial marking as Amelia pushed a black book into his hands, "What's this?"

"Zeliska's art" she grinned, "You really need to see these."

**(TATOOINE)**

Zeliska strode purposefully towards a small stone house in the middle of nowhere. Tactically it made a good place to hide, lots of escape routes, easy to pick up anyone approaching, and could conceal multiple traps in case of a fight.

Several security droids rose out of the sand and converged on her with multiple orders to surrender. Instead she used the Force to crush them into scraps of metal.

"Pathetic" she muttered as she entered the house.

The Force gently warned her and she sidestepped to avoid the knife that had been flung at her by the owner.

He cursed at her in a series of languages before reaching Basic.

"Hey you crazy bitch what you a doin?" his eyes narrowed, "I owe you money or something?"

Zeliska sighed, "Look I am sick of this planet and want to leave as soon as I can. So give me the data drive you have on Operation Checkmate."

Slatto looked utterly confused, "What?"

"You had a friend who you mailed several files. He was going to decrypt them and then you would sell them. Where is the storage unit?"

The Toydarian gulped, "What did you a do to him?"

"You'd be better off not knowing." She smiled, "Now where is it?"

Shaking he flew across the room to a small potted plant. Lifting the plant out he reached inside and lifted out a small information storage device which he handed to her, "All of is on that."

Zeliska slid the capsule between her breasts and zipped up her top, "On behalf of my master I thank you for your help. Now where did you find this?"

He led her outside and pointed to the west, "About ten minutes journey. Near a large rock that looks a like a Wookie. Some sort of escape pod, all I could salvage was that thing."

"Thank you for your assistance." Zeliska picked up a rock in her hand and bashed him on the head with it, knocking him clean out, "You are no longer required."

Wishing to appease her desire for killing in a horrendous fashion she decided to bury the Toydarian alive. So she quickly used the Force to carve out a deep hole and shoved him into it, "Bye bye."

As the hole sealed itself her thoughts turned to her mentor and what his reaction would be when she contacted him. Zeliska strolled back to her speeder bike and gunned the engines. Better contact him sooner rather than later, she hoped the Doctor General would appreciate what she done for him.

**(CORUSCANT/IMPERIAL PALACE)**

A meeting had been called for the Dark Angels and their original council. This meant that Ahsoka, Barriss, Ventress, Grievous, and Daala were gathered in the throne room.

"We have some troubling news" Barriss looked around at the others, "But before I tell you what it is you must each give your word that you will not speak of it to anyone but the other people in this room. You will each attach a small chip to your head and it will monitor your brainwaves, if you try to tell anyone it will administer a powerful shock and delete the memory from your head. You will wake up with no memory of this meeting. Anyone who does not wish to follow this please leave now."

No-one left, instead they all attached the small chip in front of them to their left temple where micro needles latched the device to their flesh, or in Grievous's case his armour.

"Ahsoka is pregnant with the bastard of an android's child." Barriss stated bluntly.

Ventress, Grievous, and Daala all turned to Ahsoka with mixed reactions. Grievous's eyes widened, Daala looked as though she had been shocked by Force Lightning, and Ventress grabbed her chair arm as she jerked violently.

"Now we have to determine what to do." Barriss continued, "Ahsoka will have the final say in the matter but what do you think?"

The others briefly moved away to discuss in private while Ahsoka sagged in her chair and watched them converse. After a short while the trio returned to the table.

"Kill it" Ventress sat forward, "If word gets out that you are pregnant with the child of our enemy there will be dire consequences. That and we cannot allow you to give birth to a child anyway."

"Cannot allow me?" Ahsoka retorted hotly, "You cannot order that I must give up this child."

There was growing tension as Ventress and Ahsoka stared at each other.

"Regardless, we must ensure no-one finds out." Barriss smoothly cut in, "As we all agreed no-one but the five of us must know of this." She glanced at Ahsoka, "Meeting adjourned."

**(PALACE/MARAXUS AND LILANDRA'S ROOM)**

Maraxus was sitting at his desk writing a book her had been working on in his spare time for quite a while now. It was entitled, _"Reign of the Forever Empire" _which was basically a book depicting the life of the Forever Empire from its initial creation many decades ago to now. He was just finishing a chapter when his comlink beeped.

"Yes?" he placed the device on his desk while he continued to write.

"_It's me Doctor General Herbison."_ The voice was unmistakeable.

His eyes widened, "Zeliska, what are you doing? You shouldn't have contacted me. If the Angels find out…"

"_You and I serve a greater force than the Dark Angels. We serve the Forever Empire."_ Zeliska sounded delighted, _"And I recovered the data on Operation Checkmate."_

He smiled, "Well done Agent Zeliska."

"_Thank you sir."_ He could imagine her saluting.

"So you are in a unique position my dear." Maraxus leaned back in his chair, "Secretly you work for the Forever Empire, officially you worked for the Empire of Angels, and now you have betrayed the Angels to join the Androids. I assume you have a plan."

He could picture her rolling her eyes, _"As if I would do anything like this without a plan."_

"As your superior I could order you to tell me what it is." He teased, "What is the status of the Android forces?"

"_They have assembled an enormous fleet in orbit around Korriban and enough Androids to invade Coruscant. I doubt they will though."_

Maraxus nodded, "Correct. They know we have more forces than they do. If they tried an invasion they would lose a lot of troops and ships."

"_Can I see you, sir?"_

He pressed a button on his desk and a small holoprojector created a 3D image of Zeliska, "What's wrong?"

She fidgeted for a moment, _"I'm lonely."_

His eyebrows shot up, "Can you repeat that?"

"_I'm lonely." _She shrugged, _"The Androids don't bother me unless they need something done, so I'm usually left to myself. How is everyone?"_

"Amelia and Jason found your art, my daughters are trying to form a band, Asha is out of the infirmary, and I think Lilandra is in heat."

Zeliska laughed, _"Oh you are going to have such fun."_

"Yes, well until we are married there will be no sexual extremities." He raised a finger for emphasis.

"_Does Jason still… you know."_

Maraxus smiled reassuringly, "Yes I am certain he does."

"_Good"_ she shuffled her feet awkwardly, _"Just in case. Em, okay I've got to go. See you later boss."_

"Take care of yourself Zeliska." He closed the transmission.

**(WAR ROOM/EVENING)**

"Here is the situation." Maraxus tapped the large projector and an image of a planet appeared, "This is Mustafar, General Grievous investigated an anomaly and discovered the Androids have set up a base on the planet with a fully armed fleet in orbit." A ring of warships appeared around the planet, "The attack will be in two parts. Step one, Grand Admiral Daala will engage the enemy fleet, during or after the space battle a detachment of troops will be sent down to the planet, led by Sith Inquisitor Mara Jade. You are to recover data along with any valuable equipment."

The gathering of Imperial officers nodded.

"The full briefing will be sent to you, which you will then pass onto the ground troops en-route to Mustafar. Dismissed."

As Maraxus left the room he found Ahsoka waiting outside, "Empress Ahsoka." He inclined his head.

"I need to speak to you." She looked around, "It's a personal matter."

They found a small storage room and sealed the door.

"So how can I help you?" Maraxus asked as he sat down on a barrel.

Ahsoka sat opposite him on a large cubed container, "I heard you were good at helping people with problems. I have one and need someone outside the Sith and Imperials to talk to."

"Is this about your pregnancy?" he asked gently.

Her head shot up, "How do you know?"

"You keep looking at your mid region. Your hand occasionally rubs it in a soothing manner, you have already begun suffering from morning sickness along with the occasional heartburn according to your latest medical check-up report which was misplaced with Lilandra's." he let out a sigh, "When I read the report I almost collapsed, until I noticed the species listed was 'Togruta' and reread the report. So logically all signs point at you are with child."

Ahsoka stared at him in annoyance, "Do you enjoy being a pain in the ass sometimes?"

"Every minute of it" he grinned, "So what in particular is bothering you?"

She looked down at her feet, "Some of the other members of the High Council want me to kill it."

"And you are having thoughts about keeping it?"

Ahsoka nodded, "This child can't help who its parents are, but the fact is that it is a product of rape. The other members believe that it shouldn't live. But I…" she shook her head, "I just don't know what to do."

Maraxus took a moment to gather his thoughts, "If that child is born, you will spend the rest of your life seeing the beast that raped you. That child was not created out of love, but of anger and abuse."

"So you think I should get rid of it as well?" Ahsoka looked up.

"Let me finish, please." He waited till she nodded, "While this is a troubling event you must also remember that this child cannot help how it was conceived or the fact it is a product of an evil act. All life is precious and I personally think you are old enough and capable enough of taking care of a child. Not to mention the fact you have legions of supporters who would happily take the child as their own if you wished. Though from records of your Empire it shows all children born of Sith are all taken from their parents to be raised alongside the other Sith offspring. That way all Sith treat each other as Brothers and Sisters because that is the only family they have ever known."

Ahsoka stood up and started pacing, "They were happy enough. This way they can't have favourites since they don't know which child is theirs, thus all the younglings are treated equally."

Maraxus rose and walked to the door with her, "As a father myself I say you hold onto that child." He patted her shoulder comfortingly, "I created the Carina twins to be my children and I haven't regretted it once."

With that he left the room and Ahsoka to her thought.

**(MUSTAFAR/ORBIT)**

_Malevolence II_ and four Star Destroyer escorts emerged from hyperspace, a moment later three droid transport ships arrived.

On the bridge of _Malevolence II _Sith Inquisitor Mara Jade turned to Grand Admiral Daala, "We are locked on course. The cruisers are taking the lead to protect the transports. Long range scanners have detected seven enemy frigates and one command cruiser in orbit moving to block our route. Orders?"

"Have the droid fighters launched and move our cruisers ahead to engage the enemy fleet. Then begin preparations to fire the ion cannon. Once it is charged our cruisers will move clear while the droid fighters keep the enemy boxed in for the ion wave."

Mara saluted, "Yes ma'am."

**(GEONOSIS/ALPHA DROID FACTORY)**

A lone Imperial officer stumbled through the hallways, blood pouring from his arm. At last his destination came into sight, the emergency bunker. A large bulkhead blocked his way.

"Audio override," he gasped, "Geonosis Captain Tiberius."

The bulkhead slid up and he hurried through before it sealed behind him. With his strength fading he collapsed in a command chair and quickly started an audio recording.

"Geonosis is lost. All ships have been destroyed, all factories have been demolished. All personal lost, droids have been wiped out. Android forces have complete control of the planet. I have been wounded, believe to be poisoned." His vision started to blur and his arm stung, "No survivors. Recommend analyse enemy forces before counter attack. Long live the Angels."

He pressed the button and transmitted the recording directly to Coruscant before the poison finally overpowered his system and sent him to his very painful death.

The bulkhead broke open and a tall woman entered as though she had all the time in the world. As her feet touched the ground they made a strangely metallic sound. Slowly she glanced around the room and shook her head.

"No matter" her cybernetic eye glowed red, "They cannot build anymore droids. We have won a great victory."

Another Android entered and saluted her, "General Nadia. Your ship is waiting."

With a sigh the powerful Android General strode past him without a sound, save for the metal footsteps echoing throughout the bunker.

**Please review.**


End file.
